Redemption
by joan.lili88
Summary: This story is about second chances. Akunadin get's the gods' permission to make things right. He's been reborn in the present and now he has to seek Kisara and Seto and bring them together. But will he succeed in accomplishing his goal?
1. 1 A second chance

**Cap. 1**: _**A second chance…**_

It was a dark and cold night. The sky was covered with raging clouds, threatening to burst any minute now into a furious storm. The wind was growing stronger and stronger. Trees were waving forward and backward, left and right into an intensifying wild dance. It seemed as if they would brake from the ground and fly far away into a whirlpool of death. It wasn't raining yet. The sky was waiting for something… for someone. It would be disappointed to burst and not having any witnesses, not having anyone to observe it, be scared and angry that something like that would happen exactly on that day, at that moment. It would get excited thinking about some poor person, who was just coming back from work, after a hard and tiresome day, just waiting to arrive home where he could finally relax. Then, while the person would be reflecting about how hard he worked, how empty his life was and that it couldn't get any worse, it would burst releasing all the rage that it kept locked inside it just waiting for the right moment.

So the dark sky was waiting, ever searching, ever looking for the perfect victim, until it saw him: a poor sad- looking man wondering around on a lonely road on the sea coast on the east side of the British Island. And indeed the man was the perfect victim, for even if the storm had the chance to select its victim itself, it wouldn't have found a better one.

The man couldn't have been older than 35-40 years old, but he seemed much older. He was dealing with a lot of problems, one could see just by looking at him, and yet he didn't talk to anyone about them. No, because what he felt, what he had to see, to witness every night for the past 20 years was the very reason for his misery, for his own destruction. He didn't try to find excuses or to forget what he had done before his time, because he knew it, he had already accepted the fact that it was all his fault. He let himself be overcome by darkness. He threw away all the things in which he believed, and let himself be drifted away by his hatred and crewing for power. And yet he wasn't the one who suffered as a result for his actions. Because of him, his beloved son has lost the only one he let near him, the only person he had loved. And such a beauty she was. And so kind as only angels can. But he had killed her. One blast. Her heart was hit, her spirit thorn apart…and the sky broke into tears for its maiden was gone. Even after her light has overcome him releasing his son from the chains of the darkness, he witnessed from the pit of shadows his son's heart being broken. Reality struck him as he realized his mistakes "**I'm sorry, Seth!**" he cried out from hell, "**Forgive me, my son, I bag of you!**", he pleaded, but his pleadings never reached their destination. His son could not hear him, no one could. He laid there, surrounded by darkness as centuries passed by. "**How could I have been so heartless, so cruel? How could I have left the darkness take control of me? That wasn't suppose to happen…my son…that girl…dead. I'm so sorry, my child! I'm so sorry!" **He would plead day after day in his solitude, but there was no one to hear his cries.

Than an idea came to him. He would go and talk to the gods. He would bag them for a chance to repair his mistakes. Not to save his soul, but to fulfill the destiny of the ones he tore apart. To make them come together, like they supposed to. "**I would wait an eternity, if I have to, until they are resurrected again!**" he said to the gods. He knew that their souls would come back on earth some day, and that's all he needed: the chance for him to be send back at the same time as they did. "**Their destiny is not your concern. There are matters in stake that you don't understand. Such things you can not alter. You are nearly a human. You have no power.**" the gods said. "**I only want to leave in their time, and nothing more. Please. Afterwards you can do with me as you please**"

"**The future is for no human eye to see. Time passes, vanishes in the endless universe only to be resurrected again. You will see that faith does not lack irony. You should fear, for there are forces wondering the ground that you can not control nor resist. What you shall accomplish will decide your after-life. You won't receive a third chance….'**

…………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

The storm was already increasing. The rain was pouring down. One would have the feeling of taking a shower in one of those fancy hotel rooms…if it wasn't for the raging wind. The man couldn't help but grudge as the rain was slapping him over the face "**And I thought it couldn't get any worse"**. He was lost in his thoughts. His plan wasn't going as smoothly as he hoped. He found his son, Seth. He had just been adopted by an incredibly rich man, a certain Gozaburo Kaiba. He was living in Japan." **That would be a problem**", he told himself. Even if he found the reincarnation of Kisara, he had no idea how he would bring them together, nevertheless make them fall in love with each other. And the language was a problem,too…he would have to learn Japanese.

He would have to hurry, if he wanted to fulfill what he intended to. But that would be difficult. There are 6 billion people in the world, how could he find Kisara? And the gods weren't exactly on his side. "**I have to be quick**!"

Just then he saw something on the road "**An animal, perhaps…**", he thought. The sound of a car running fast reached his ears. He couldn't see it, but he could tell it was just around the curve. "**How reckless**", he thought "**driving with such speed on such a weather"…**


	2. 2 A dreadful night

**Cap. 2**: _**A dreadful night**_

"**Honey, you should drive slower**" a woman in her early thirties said, as she was trying to cover the sleeping figure of a young girl laying on the back-seat of the car with a coat.

"**Yeah, you're right, but than again we are pretty late for the dinner party, and you know how my mother reacts. She hates when we are late"**, the man driving said. He was trying to make a joke, tough it was the truth actually. His mother has always been a little overprotecting of him, actually …a lot. He remembered how once he participated at a contest (he couldn't remember what it was about), when he was in middle school. He told his mother, that he would be home by 5 in the afternoon, but unfortunately, a couple of his school-mates pleaded with the teacher to let them take a run through the town, so they would only be at home by 7 the earliest. He was so caught up with his friends, that he forgot to announce his mother. When he came home, he was welcomed by the police. Her mother called them, and apparently checked the hospitals for him,too. He was so embarrassed that he swore himself never to make the same mistake again. He was trying to call her mother on the cell-phone to tell her that they would be late, when something appeared on the road, an animal. He tried to avoid it, but it was too late. The car hit the bulwark, the man lost control of the car and it rolled down the hill, trashing everything in its way until it reached the bottom upside down. It happened so fast that, the persons in the car could barely realize what was happening till they hit the ground. The young girl, who was sleeping on the back-seat, opened her eyes for a moment as the car hit the bulwark. But everything was going on so fast. She didn't understand what was happening and as the car was turned upside down she hit the top of the car with such a force that she fainted.

Akunadin, who was on the road, watched the whole scene in horror. He couldn't even move, so terrified he was. As he became aware of what has just happened, he ran down the hill.

The father opened his eyes. He felt pain all over his body. He tried to scream out for help, but his throat was too sour. He couldn't say anything. He looked to his left. His wife was standing next to him, unconscious. He looked behind him to see if his daughter was all right, but he was greeted with a horrific image as his daughter's body laid limb on the floor. "**Helena**!" he screamed in despair, hopping that she would answer in that friendly and smiley face she always did "**Helena, wake up, please!"**

He tried to release himself from the seat-belt, but it was jammed. "**Hello!",** a voice shouted. "**Can you hear me?**". "**Yes, please. Can you help us?**", the father asked, his voice trembling. Akundin reached the car. He was trying to get the father out, "**Please save my daughter. She's in the back –seat**". Akunadin complied. He had to brake the window, for he couldn't get the door open. He took the body of the girl gently, out of the car. He took her at a fair distance away from the car, fearing that it could explode any minute. Only when he put her on the ground he realized, that it was her….the one he was searching for…"**Kisara!**", he said with a whisper. The girl opened her eyes and looked at the man. She forced a faint smile, although barely noticeable on her face he could read it in her eyes "**H-e-ll-o**!", she muttered, than fainted. Akunadin was speechless. He stood still like a stone trying to process the information. He had found her. After all this years. But she was in a bad state. **"She is badly wounded",** he taught as he was going back for her parents. "**If she dies…**", tears were forming in his eyes. No, he would not think of that. She must survive, she must.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

The beeping noise of the machine overflowed the room. It was stifling, like a cheap perfume. The fragile figure of a young girl laid numb on the bed. So many cables and wires connected to her body that she looked more like a robot than like a human being. Her father was looking through the window of the hospital room, forcing himself not to brake in tears. He wasn't that badly wounded. The right leg was broken. So was the right arm, a few ribs, and a few bruises. He had no internal damage. Her wife was in a worse state, but her condition was stable. He was worried for his daughter. The doctors said that not wearing a seat-belt had led to many internal damage. She was also very young and that lowered the chances of her recovering.

"**How could I be so careless? How could I be such an idiot? Not thinking what would happen…**" he said loudly, more to himself, not noticing that someone else was standing beside him. Akunadin knew everything about regret. He knew all to well. His entire existence revolved around it. "**It will be alright, sir**", he tried to comfort him, "**Your daughter has a strong soul. The gods will protect her, for there are many things, that she has not yet got to see.**" The man looked at Akunadin with a faint smile. He wasn't a very religious man. But somehow this stranger's words seemed to carry some truth in them. "**You are a strange man, Mr…**", "**Foster. Dorian Foster, sir**", answered Akunadin. "**Thank you… for saving our lives. I could say you are our guardian angel**", he said to him and strangely whether he truly believed it or not, the statement sounded as a sincere truth. He was surprised. "**How could I ever thank you enough for what you have done for us?**", "**A person's life has no price, sir. But if you insist, the recovering and well-being of your daughter would be enough, and even more that I could ever ask for**". The words were addressed to him, but he couldn't help but wonder whether they were addressed to someone else, like a higher being, praying. He was a little taken aback by the fact that a complete stranger was worried so much about his daughter, but he was grateful. "**I'm Andrew Whitefield**", he said rising his broken right hand to meet Akunadin's. "**I am deeply honored to meet you**". Akunadin smiled "**It's a pleasure, sir."**


	3. 3 A new beginning

**Cap. 3****: **_**A new beginning**_

"**Again, why do I have to do this?**", a slightly annoyed girl asked as she was sipping from a cup of lemon tea. It was a beautiful Saturday morning. A typical spring day. You could tell that it was spring because the swallow's songs could be heard every where. How she loved their innocent song. It made her happy, and also it made her think about freedom…freedom from this sometimes boring and crazy life she had to led, as a consequence of being the heir of an rich traditional English family.

"**Because your social status requires it**", Akunadin said, as he was seating across the table from her reading yesterday's newspaper. She has always wondered why he was doing that. It was so…strange. She couldn't contain her curiosity anymore "**Why are you doing that?",** she asked, an innocent smile placed upon her face. "**Doing what?",** Akunadin asked without raising his eyes from the newspaper. "**Reading yesterday's newspaper?" **"**Because it's history. It already happened**.", he answered. "**Of course it's history. They wouldn't be able to write things that did not yet happened.**"

"**So than what's the matter whether I read today's newspaper tomorrow. Yesterday's events are today's news and tomorrow's garbage. It all ends up being recycled anyway." "What's the point?",** she asked slightly amused. **"Pardon me?"**

"**What's the point of all this?", **he smirked amused by her games **"I have my reasons."**

"**You are no fun". "I wasn't hired as a comedian. Now go get dressed, your father and mother are awaiting." "Oh, o.k." **she jumped from her seat and headed upstairs. It was true he wasn't hired as a comedian, but rather as her teacher/ bodyguard. He was lucky because he studied a lot in his youth. At first because he always wanted to know more andmore about everything, he studied out of hunger for knowledge. Afterwards, when he acknowledged who he really was, he prepared himself for what was to come. Than after Helena recovered and was released from the hospital, her father offered him a job, to tutor his daughter. Akunadin was more than happy to accept the job. That way he was always around her, protecting her, watching over her. They became close as time pass by. She hadn't many friends. And that was strange because she was rich and incredibly beautiful, a unique person, not only regarding her outside but also her personality. Her skin was as white as porcelain and not harsh like most people, but soft like silk. Her hair was also incredibly white with shades of blue. Akunadin thought that her appearance must have led to many gossips among the higher classes of the English society when she was born. She looked so different from many of her relatives. Her mother had a slightly pinky skin and light brown hair. Her eyes were green. Her father also looked different from her. His hair was as black as coal. But his eyes. Perhaps that was the proof that she indeed was her father's daughter. Both she and her father's eye were a deep blue, so intensifying that the slightest emotion would be multiplied ten times. One could lose himself in those eyes and never return again. Helena was a one of a kind young lady. She knew exactly when to act like a lady, and when to feel free to act like herself. She had developed a habit to watch people. She could tell about a person just by looking at him. She knew to say the right thing, at the right moment in the right tone. She always said what was on her mind, always sincere, which most of the times got her into trouble. Once, when she was twelve, her father took her to a very important meeting with him. She said to her father's business partner, that his jokes were without taste. That cost her father a contract.

Her uniqueness was also the reason why she didn't have many friends. Most of her rich friends were "boring", as she would say, and "without moral taste" . She didn't like to spend time with them as much as they didn't to spend time with her. But that didn't seem to bother her. She was happy although her life before the accident was an enigma to her. She couldn't remember anything. Not even the moment of the accident. The first thing she could remember was Akunadin's worried face and that word… "_Kisara_". She always wondered what it meant. She asked Dorian many times, but he would never explain, just avoid the subject. He would tell her to stop asking him about that **"It means nothing",** he would say, but she was always searching, reading. She found nothing.

"**O.k. I'm ready."** she said as she was coming down the stairs dressed in a simple light pink dress, that went down till her knees. **"Great. That only took you, what? An hour?"**

"**Ha,ha. Very funny. You always say that I should act like a lady. After the shower-time-length standards of the lady-code I'm practically a lady"**, she smirked.

"**Come on. We should get going."** Akunadin raised up, put on his jacket and got together with Helena in the car. **"You know"**, Helena said **"I would give anything to get out of this thing"**. He didn't say anything. But inside he was laughing his butt off. She always surprised him with such "problems" as he would say. **"A cotillion is not the end of the world" , **he finally said. She could only grudge.


	4. 4 Let the Party Begin

**Cap. 4****: **_**Let the party begin**_

"**O.k. Mrs. Whitefield, altogether that would make…"** a skinny pointed-nosed middle-aged woman said while she was calculating the sum all the families had to pay for their daughter's cotillion **"…75,000 pounds"**. Laura Whitefield took out her check, wrote the sum on it and then handed it to the cotillion-planer. She said a polite **"Thank you"**, and **"Hope to seeing you soon"**, than got up and left the restaurant. She was looking forward to seeing her daughter. They were supposed to go find a dress and the other stuff. But while stumbling through a fashion-shop in Paris the previous week, she found a simple white dress, sleeveless, that went down till it hit the floor. That, a pair of white gloves that went above her elbows and a pearl necklace she bought when her daughter was born. She would look **…"perfect"**. She was into that astrological stuff. She believed in what stars foretold, the arrangement of the astrological signs and so on. So since her daughter, Helena, was born under the sign of Pisces she always bought pearls for her, since they were the sign-stones, and she always put sun-flowers in her room to brighten her up. Helena didn't mind, because she knew that these things were making her mother happy, although she thought that pearls were rather old-fashioned. Still she wore them, for her mother's sake.

"**Mommy",** Helena threw herself at her mother's neck. **"You should have woken me up when you left."**

"**I would have done it dear, but Dorian said that you spend you're night learning and that you didn't went to sleep until three in the morning. So we b****oth decided to let you sleep in for a change. By the way, your father will be meeting us for lunch"**

"**Really? But I thought he hated shopping," **Helena replayed.

"**Oh, we're not going shopping"**, her mother said "**I found the perfect dress for you"**. Helena could only be thrilled at the sound of that. She hated shopping. It exhausted her. And it consider it a waste of time. And also she knew to appreciate her mother's taste. If she said she found the right dress, than it would look amazing. This whole cotillion thing was also a waste of time. She wouldn't care what she would ware. She was only going because it was a tradition and, and the thought of it made her happy, for the father-daughter dance. **"That's great",** she said, **"When can I see it"**. **"It's at home, dear. You will see it when we get home"**

"**Hey, what are my two sun-flowers doing?",** her father stepped up to them. One could see he ran because he was breathing heavily. His company's HQ wasn't far away so he didn't drive till the restaurant. The streets were crowded and it annoyed him when things were moving so slow. **"Hello, Dorian! How was your day so far?"** **"Quite…interesting, sir"**

This question Andrew put day after day and it amused him that Dorian would give the same answer. And the funny part about it was that it was true. He knew it very well. Every moment spend with his daughter was interesting, to say the least. **"You know Dorian"**, he continued **"I have an open-position at my company and I could really use some trusty and hard-working person like you. Are you interested?"**, but he already knew the answer to that **"I'm sorry, sir. But I'm going to have to refuse. I am mostly satisfied with the job I have now. I appreciate the offer though." **He would always say that. Some would find it strange that a person would take like in a young lady. He even had to admit that for a while he also thought that. He would find himself spying him ,seeing if he would do something immoral to Helena, but he never found something wrong. He would then mentally kick himself for thinking it in the first place, and was ashamed. The man saved their lives, how could he doubt him. He would sometimes find himself apologizing to Dorian without stating the reason. But he knew he could only be grateful. He trusted Dorian with his heart and soul. He was convinced that he would give his life for her if needed. And to him he was not just a great friend. Sometimes he even considered him as an angel send from above to protect his family. He knew it sounded ridiculous, but he was convinced of it. **"By the way. I've got some news. My father has just opened a new company- wing in Japan, Domino City, so…we'll have to move there for the next year"**, Akunadin dropped the glass on the floor at hearing this. The moment was coming closer. Soon they would meet. It was time. **"Are you alright?**", Laura asked. **"What? Yes, of course. I was just…surprised. That is all"**

"**I already enrolled you in the Domino Highschool", "Is that true, dear?"****, **his wife asked** "Yes, we'll be leaving next Sunday. I made all the arrangements. Plus, we can come visit whenever we want to. And it's only going to be for an year."**

"**Good thing we learned Japanese!",** Helena remarked. She wasn't sad nor happy she was leaving. She loved Britain. Her family was there. And she was very close to her family. But she also thought she needed a change. Japan would be a new start.


	5. 5 A new Landa new Life

**Cap. 5**: _**A new land...a new life**_

Helena slowly drifted to sleep in the comfort of her family's private plane. She remembered her cotillion, which had only been two nights before. It was supposed to be a great night for her. Or so she thought.

She shifted in her seat. She wasn't expecting what had happened. Sure she thought the other girls were lost in their all girly worlds embroidered with silly things such as make-up, shopping and so on. It always amused Helena how those girls were so alike: thinking the same things, wanting the same stuffs, hearing the same music, wearing the same designer clothes. She bet they knew nothing about the real world. Helena, instead knew a lot, for her parents travelled all around the world. Not only on business trips. They were also involved in charity events or movements. They weren't part of those families that only cared about increasing their incomes, they really tried to make a difference in the world, because they knew they had the resources.

That was the thought that crossed her mind the night of the cotillion, when a big bowl of red punch was spilled on her precious white dress by one of those girls. Helena was speechless. The act itself was so immature, so childish that it swallowed her words . She watched in self-pity as the other girls were laughing at her. She was outraged. She wanted to burst out, to tell them a piece of her mind...but she didn't. She didn't utter a word. She was ashamed, not that she was the reason for their laughing, but because she thought such things about them. Who was she to judge. She was fooling herself, trying to distinguish herself from a society built upon clones. She always thought that being an individual was the right way. She stormed out of the ball-room in the laughter of the others. _"It is easy in the world to live after the world's opinion; it is easy in solitude to live after our own, but the great man is he who in the midst of the crowd keeps with perfect sweetness the independence of solitude"_. The words of Emerson were flying through her head. She made this her life-motto, although she didn't like Emerson very much. She always had the feeling that he was over-talking things, stretching them instead of keeping them simple and concise. But she found that it was a sincere truth in his statement and she always lived her life according to it. But now she wasn't sure anymore.

Maybe she was the problem, she was trying so hard to be different thinking it was the right way. **"It's the wrong way",** she muttered to herself. But she knew it was too late. She wouldn't be accepted even if she changed into one of those clones. She had to deal with the fact of living her life in serene solitude **"The destiny of a lonely soul!"**

**"Are you alright miss Helena?",** Akunadin asked as he sat down next to her.

**"I didn't get to dance"**, she said eyes shot, tears forming at the corners.

Akunadin said nothing, he just looked at her.

**"The dance with my father".** She had danced with her father before, but she was so expecting this one, for it would be a special one. She was now officially a lady. _Lady Helena Katherina Whitefield_, it sounded so musical...and so important. They should have had the first dance with her as a lady. She couldn't control herself anymore and burst into tears. Akunadin wrapped her arms around her

**"Do not cry, my child. You were a lady since the day you were born. The public recognition of the title doesn't make it more important. Your father is mostly proud of you. Besides there are more important dances that have yet to come. Trust me**"

His soft words calmed her soul and she drifted again to sleep. When she woke up, they were already on new ground.


	6. 6 Dreams of the past

**Cap. 6**: _**Dreams of the Past…the Path towards the Future**_

Seto Kaiba, the youngest CEO in history and owner of the largest game company in the world, returned home after a yet hard day at work. It was almost midnight. Although he had been working all day he didn't plan to stop. He had a lot of issues that needed being taken care of. He had always been a work-alcoholic, at first because he wanted to be the best and to provide a better life for his brother and him, but lately something inside him changed. Ever since he had gotten back from Egypt, after that trip with Yugi and his 'cheerleaders', he was haunted by dreams. Dreams of a beautiful girl with white soft skin and light blue hair. He knew exactly who she was…the keeper of his beloved Blue Eyes White Dragon…Kisara.

He had always been a realistic person. He didn't believe in that Hocus Pocus mambojambo. **"This is nonsense." **he was thinking after yet again the thought of her has interrupted his concentration. It made him mad the fact that he sometimes found his thoughts drifting away to her during a meeting, or just when he should concentrate. And he was mentally scowling himself that he was thinking at some girl.

Sometimes he wanted to forget all about her, about Egypt and his former self. He dreamt of horrible things, of her horrible death, of how she had sacrifice herself for him and gave her last breath in his arms. This image made him sad, as if something in his life was missing, that he wasn't whole. He would never recognize it…the fact that he desired her, that he wanted her in his arms forever, like they supposed to. But he also remembered how he felt falling in love with someone, caring for someone. And she truly was special. She was beautiful, so beautiful that even the greatest goddesses could fear her. And she was kind and caring. She loved him. Just like that. Not wanting anything in return. And for the brief moment they were together they were truly happy.

Seto couldn't concentrate on his work anymore and decided to give it a rest. He closed his computer, went to the window and just stared outside.

The world outside his window was completely surrounded in darkness. Dangerous clouds were forming at the horizon and small lightnings were beginning to light the sky. An entire hour must have passed since Seto Kaiba was staring out the window. This dreadful weather reminded him of the tumult of his heart and the one responsible for his lost **"Akunadin…"** Seto hated him with his entire being. Ever since he had found out about his past, ever since he killed Kisara, he hated him.

"**I must be crazy" **he lifted his right hand to his head as if his simple touch could make the headache that it was now pulsing in his head go away. **"Even if that really happened to me five millennia ago, the past is the past. And she is dead. Nothing can bring her back."**

His body became limb. He was so tired. He was overworked and in desperately need of rest. Finally he couldn't resist it anymore…the urge to sleep. He didn't even change his clothes. He just collapsed on the bed and slowly drifted to sleep.

He found himself dreaming of her…of her soft skin, of her sweet lips that he so desperately wanted to kiss, of her long silky hair that he wanted to caress and her deep blue hypnotizing eyes in which he wanted to escape. **"Just a memory…"**he mumbled under his breath **"Kisara"**


	7. 7 Preparations

**Cap. 7****: Preparations**

"**What the…?**", Helen was standing in front of the mirror in her new room in Domino City, wearing the trade mark pink/ blue uniform of the Domino High-school. It has been two weeks since she arrived in Japan and despite the fact that she missed her relatives back home, and that she knew no one in her new home-land, she was actually happy…no…excited to be there. Well, except for that morning. It was supposed to be her first day of school and she already felt miserable, and she didn't even walk out the door yet.

"**It's not that bad**." Akunadin said, though he too felt a little embarrassed seeing her in such a short skirt. It didn't suit her at all, and in his opinion it was way too daring. He couldn't understand how much fashion changed during the years, nor could he understand how girls could wear such outfits. They were practically naked. They left nothing to the boys' imagination.

"**You look cute!**", her mother said while taking a couple of pictures. After all this was a big day. Helena frowned and the look on her face could put even Gollum to shame.

"**I look…desperate. Mom, you can't expect me to wear this sh….**"

"**Helena! Watch your language. It doesn't suit a lady to talk like that**."

"**But mom?!**"

"**That's my word and it's final. Helena we are going to live in Japan for a year. It's an entire different world. Yes, there will be things you won't like. But please you must be patient, dear. It won't hurt for you to make some friends, either**."

Kisara's face suddenly changed. She grew sad. Friends. She never had friends. Sure she had play-mates, and school-mates, but never friends; the type of person to whom you can open up to without being afraid that you will be rejected; to whom you can confess your greatest desires, your darkest nightmares, your silly hopes and dreams without being laughed at; with whom you could be yourself. Well, Dorian was kind of a friend to her, but he was kind of old to take him hiking or to the movies without looking awkward. And besides she considered him more like a second father and a guardian. He was always there when she needed him.

"**Cheer up, dear, we have chocolate and vanilla pudding for breakfast. Now come down and eat or else you'll be late for school**."

Kisara's mouth began to drawl at the thought of that creamy delight and her sad thoughts were soon replaced by joy. "**Perhaps today is going to be a good day after all**" she thought.

"**You can be bought so easy.**" Akunadin said with a smirk. "**Where is your pride, your honour? You should be ashamed!**"

"**Yes, you're right. I am a wick person"** Helena said in a tragic ton "**My spirit isn't strong enough to resist to such mortal temptations, that's why I'm going to eat your pudding, too. Bai-bai**", with that she jumped out the room and down the stairs and it took Akunadin a whole two minutes to realize what had just happened.

"**What?...No. Wait!**", and he stormed after her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"**I can't believe they're making me do this?!**" Seto Kaiba was passing the kitchen from one end to another, annoyed (put it mildly) by the "**incompetence**" and "**imbecility**" of certain people that are yet to be mentioned.

"**Aham…**", Mokuba was eating cereals from a bowl that lay in front of him, and the way he chewed his food made him look like a monkey. The poor thing wasn't a morning person, nor was his brother. But Seto woke up so early that even the chickens were still in the land of dreams at that time, so the proof that the great CEO was indeed a human and not a machine laid to no mortal's hand to reach.

"**Don't they know who I am?**"

"**Aham…**"

"**I'm the CEO of the greatest game company in the world!**"

"**Aham…but you're still in school and you wouldn't want to be expelled for skipping classes, would you? Your associates won't like that.**"

"**Why so practical this morning, Mokuba?**" Seto enquired, a bit taken aback by his brother's remark.

"**I think that…maybe…aham…you…should…act….more like your age and not like you're fifty or something. I've seen eighty year old grandmothers that look more lively than you**."

"**What?!"**

"**Whoo, look at the time. I should get going. I'm late for school. Have a nice day. Love you. Bye.**" Mokuba took his backpack and shot of like a firecracker on the 4th of July. He didn't manage to finish his breakfast and a boy his age needed a big meal in the morning, but that's nothing a cheeseburger couldn't fix.

Seto Kaiba was left victim to his own despair. He became madly angry not at his brother's previous statement, but at himself. He wished he could act like the teenager that he was, he wished he could be so carefree and not wear the burden that he wore by being who he was. But this was the path he has chosen and Seto Kaiba wasn't a quitter.


	8. 8 First Encounter

**Cap.8**** First encounter**

Domino City was larger than Helena first anticipated. She didn't have the chance to go site-seeing yet, though she was living there for two weeks now. She has been busy adjusting to her new house, her new life in a foreign country, and the times she did went to the city it was to her family's company with her father to check in the family's business. Her family's company was well-known on the international market for its diversity in matter of business. They mostly dealt with the production of microprocessors for diverse things starting from toys to the most complex of computers and navigation systems. Even foreign governments have drawn upon them for the development of security systems. It was amassing how much they have broadened since they first established the company. They've come a long way from making light bulbs. The success allowed them to expand to other domains, so with time they founded a chain of supermarkets and recently they opened a big hotel, a rather well received hotel she might add, in London. They afforded to take chances once in a while and as past events have proved, they turned out quite successful.

She had an aunt from her mother's side, a rather rompish aunt, who studied design in Paris a couple of years back and fell so deeply in love with the romantic European city, that she decided to spend the rest of her life there. Her name was Angela, but since she moved there she insisted on being called Angelique. Helena loved spending time with her. She was always so full of life, so fun, and so care-free, but first of all she was bitter honest. Helena found out the most intimate things that happened in the relationship between men and women long before she should have. She wished more people would be as honest as her aunt was.

Angelique opened her own designer line and in a few years she became quite known in the fashion world. Famous people have turned to her creations for different occasions, and the name of Madame Angelique wasn't foreign on the red carpet. She actually asked Helena to be a model for her, and Helena did try it out for a couple of months just out of curiosity, but the world of fashion was not like she imagined it to be and, disappointed in what she had witnessed, she had to decline her aunt's offer.

"**Are you all right? You look kind of off today**." Akunadin was standing beside Helena in the driver seat making his way through the great jungle of cars swooping on the streets of Domino. They were only a few minutes away from school, but the way things were looking he feared they might be late.

"**Are you prepared for you first day of school?**"

"**Yes**."

She wasn't herself today. He knew that. She was nervous, though she wouldn't admit it out loud. It was after all a new land, a land she had never visited before, although she did travel a lot. And also the discussion she had with her mother that morning made her think. Maybe she was too particular and that's why she didn't have any friends. She should try harder and get to now the people better. She was after all no different than other people and she did have her faults. And unfortunately she always judged people on first impression. Yes, she thought. This was a perfect chance to start over. Mary Robinson, the first female President of Ireland always said that "_Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending_." So taking the President's advice she decided that she will change today.

Fortunately they arrived in time despite the gloomy traffic predictions. Domino High-school was more spectacular than she imagined. It was the beginning of a new school year and it seemed like every student was out in the yard, eagerly waiting to be reunited with his or her friends. New and excited events awaited them; after all, being a high-school student is a once in a life time experience.

"**Don't worry. It's not going to be that bad**." Akunadin said with a reassuring look on his face. His confidence made her feel a little better and soon colour started rising in her cheeks. "**You're right; I really shouldn't get so nervous. Don't worry, I'll be alright**." She smiled, but Akunadin could read it on her face that she was trying too hard. But what more could he say to her? Everyone goes through these kinds of situations. It's only natural.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The high-school halls were now empty. Everybody had already entered the classrooms. The first day of school was always a great experience, because no classes were held.

The silence was broken by the barely noticeable foot-steps of what seemed to be a late student; though that wasn't entirely accurate. Helena wasn't too eager to enter the class so she was wasting time in the hall-way, or better said she was looking for the gumption she had lost somewhere between waving good-bye to Dorian and entering the school-yard. She thought that everything was going well, until a few looks were turned towards her, than a few more and a few more, until the blatant voices of the students were replaced by an awkward silence. Everybody was just staring at her _"Who is she?"_ She felt like an exponent in a museum. True, she looked different than the other students, especially because of her white hair, but she was still a human, not an alien from out of space. She first felt weird being peeked in by those strangers, being analysed by unknown persons; than she felt annoyed; than she grew angry and before she knew it she stormed inside the school, running aimlessly through the halls until she hit a dead end. Out of breath, she broke down to her knees and burst into tears. It was horrible. She never felt so exploited in her entire life. She felt cheap. She laid there for a couple of minutes, but to her it seemed like hours. She wished she could just leave. She wished she could go home. "**No**" and she slapped herself over the face. Since when was she so weak as to give in to such silly thoughts. So what if the others thought she was weird. It wasn't something new. So what if a few more people rejected her, it's not like she wasn't used to it. She stood up and straightened her back. She wouldn't let herself be overcome by this.

"**And now to find room 216**."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Seto Kaiba had just entered the school. Looking at his watch he noticed he was late, though he didn't really care for the time. He was late on purpose. He considered that if the school board had the guts to annoy him, than it was only right for them to be annoyed in return. He smirked and his devilish little plan. He even prepared a speech in case the teachers would give him a hard time. So what if he was late. He was busy making millions of yens and helping Japan's economy. If they didn't like that, than they should expel him, and than try to explain it to the millions of people out of work. Yes, it was a good speech. He was quite satisfied with himself. Seto was just about to take a right turn and climb up the stairs when he plumped against something, or better said someone. The collision was so powerful that they both fell to the ground. He thought the person was in a desperate need for an ass whopping and he had intended to give the respective a piece of his mind, only it wasn't a he, but a she …and not just a regular she but the '_girl of his dreams_'.

"**I'm sorry**," the girl now standing on top of him said, "**I was a bit in a hurry**."

Seto couldn't believe it. Was this real? Kisara was standing in front of him. But how was that possible. People don't just come back from the death. Well, they sort of do. He, after all, was the incarnation of the High Priest Seth…or so Yugi and the others say. But even if that was true, Kisara's soul was sealed in that stone tablet. It would be impossible for her to be standing in front of him today. Maybe he was dreaming. The way he has been feeling lately it wouldn't be a surprise. At night he was hunted by dreams of her. He didn't have a good night's sleep in months. On top of that he was stressed by work, the competitors were giving him a rough time, and the thought of her wasn't living him alone when he was sober either. He was sometimes losing contact with the reality because of her. Maybe this was the case, too. He raised his left hand to her cheek. Helena was a little taken aback by the sudden closeness, but from some reason she couldn't react. There was something about this person that was alluring her, she was trapped under his spell. Seto's face was getting awfully close to hers. She could now feel his warm breath on her face, and she loved it. It made her feel safe. And she soon forgot about all that happened earlier.

Seto didn't care. If this was just another illusion, and she did just came back to hunt him, than it wouldn't make a difference. He had kissed her a hundred times in his dreams. This wouldn't be any different. And if it really were true; if she really was alive, standing in front of him, than he wouldn't let her split again.

"**Kisara…**"

Helen's eyes shot open. This was getting too close. A lady shouldn't be caught in such a position. She straightened herself and without even reconsidering she raised her right hand and slapped Seto on the face. The moment was ruined, the magic disappeared. They both stood there in silence not even shifting. Helen's hand was still held high. Seto was just standing there still. His right cheek was beginning to get crimson, and one could easily notice that that wasn't very pleasant. Helen was surprised at her own sudden reaction. That wasn't too nice of her. Seto was surprised at the reality of the moment. A sharp pain was beginning to curl up on the right side of his face. He brought his hand to his cheek as if trying to bruise it off, though he was just making sure that the hit spot burned. That was the most pleasurable pain he ever felt in his life. He smirked.

"**I'm sorry**," Helena mumbled, "**I…**"

There was no doubt about it. She had found her.

She stormed off. The pressure was too much for her to bear. That was the closest she's ever got with a person of opposite sex. She was trying hard to think of something else, but the image of the boy's touch, of his breath, of his lips nearly caressing hers was invading her mind "_**This can't be happening, this can't be happening**_."

She was prepared to walk out the school when she hit somebody else "_**You have got to be kidding me. This just isn't my day.**_" She found herself yet again with her face buried in another's person's chest. It seemed it was becoming somehow of a routine to her.

"**Hey! Watch it!**" Came the slightly annoyed voice of a boy. Helena got instantly back on her feet. She didn't need another face-to-face experience. "**I'm sorry!"** and helped the yellow headed boy on his feet.

"**It's all right. It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention**." Helena was slowly drawing away from him, not because she was in a hurry, though she was, but because she was trying to avoid another awkward experience like the one from two minutes ago.

"**Hey! You're the new student, aren't you? My name's Joey. What's yours?**"

Helena was a little taken aback by the boy's friendly manner. Was he really trying to become acquainted with her? That never happened before. People usually avoided her.

"**I'm Helena. I just moved here from England**."

"**Wow, for real?! That's amassing! Hey, if you'd like you can hang out with me and my friends. Where are you heading?**"

Helena was about to say '_**out of here**_' but she changed her mind. The boy seemed nice and she promised herself and her mother to try to make some friends. "**I…I'm looking for room 216.**"

"**Hey that's where I'm off to. We're in the same class. Man, that's great. I'm telling you, you're going to love Yugi and the others. They're great.**" Helena didn't even have time to protest, the boy practically dragged her with him by the arm.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Joey was right. His friends were really great. Helena never felt so accepted and so comfortable with someone in her life like she felt with Yugi and the others. After spending half and hour with them, she already felt she knew everything there is to know about them, after all she was a good observer. She found out that the boy with the spike hair was the King of Games in Duel Monsters, a game quite popular not only in Japan but in England, too. She remembered that the son of an associate of her father was talking about that while she was spending some time with him at a dinner party. Though she never took an interest in that, she now found herself attracted in finding out more about this fascinating game, not because it was so popular and all over the news, but because she really wanted to get along well with them. She soon forgot about the encounter with the boy earlier…about his deep blue mesmerizing eyes that made her melt inside "_**No. Go away. Go away.**_" She shook her head. She wouldn't think about that.

"**So, Helena, do you want to come tonight to my house and watch a movie. It's the first day of school and we've decided to celebrate it with a small sleep-over.**" A girl with brown her asked her. Actually she was almost pleading with her. Helena soon noticed that Tea, that was the girl's name, didn't have many female friends and since she herself was a bit short of the same thing, she took to heart the girl's pleadings.

"**Tea?! Celebrating school is a sacrilege**." A boy with brown hair, Tristan, practically threw himself at Tea's throat.

"**Calm down, Tristan. I didn't mean it like that. It's just a chance to get together, Jesus**."

"**Ohhh, right**" the boy sweat-dropped "**Sorry about that**."

"**Helena, Joey said you're from England. That's a long way home**." Yugi asked.

"**Yeah, well the thing is my father is here on business, so we moved here for an year**,"

"**Really? Well what does your father do for a living**."

"**Well**," Helena hesitated for a moment not knowing for sure to tell them the truth or not for fear that they might judge her, "**my family owns Whitefield Enterprise and we're here because we've just opened a new branch in Japan.**"

"**Wow**," Joey's mouth dropped to the ground, "**Are you rich or something**?"

Helena feared this. Her condition prevented her once again to fit in.

"**I….**"

"**Talking about rich**," Tristan drew attention to himself "**look who's coming over**."

The guys all turned towards the person Tristan was pointing to only to notice a tall, brown haired certain somebody coming their way. Seto had intended to talk to Yugi regarding the Kisara thing. He had some questions and he thought that since Yugi had that connection with the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, he could offer him some light into the problem. Approaching them he noticed a new addition to their group. That didn't surprise him. Those guys were like a sympathy magnet to others. So he reconsidered his first thought and decided to talk to Yugi some other time.

"**Yo, rich-boy,**" Joey said "**What're you up to?**"

That Wheeler always had the ability to piss him off and since he already had a crap day he decided to be the better man and just let it go. So he passed them without even looking at them.

"**That's right rich-boy**," Joey said, "**Walk it off**."

"**Watch your mouth, dog, or you could get an ass whooping**." Seto's look was so gloomy and threatening that Joey actually took a step back out of fear. Seto took a look at Yugi and the others, and stopped for a second when he laid eyes on Kisara. They were both staring at each other, until Tea coughed to break the awkward moment. At that moment Helena's face grew red and she lowered her face. Seto regained his position and went on his way.

"**What's wrong with rich boy? He seems off. Did he lose a million dollars or something?**"

Yugi knew exactly what was disturbing Kaiba. Helena was the perfect embodiment of the girl they saw when they were in Memory World, the perfect embodiment of Kisara. And considering the relationship she and Priest Seth had, and since Seto was the reincarnation of the Priest it was no surprise that Seto was acting strange.

"**Kaiba, wait!**" Yugi yelled and he ran after him leaving Joey and the others stunned.


	9. 9 Reflecting

**A/N** Pfuai, I'm finally done writing chapter 9. Took me long enough ) I really hope you like it and thanks for checking the story out.

Also it has been brought to my attention that the sentences are too close together so others find it to be a pain for the eye. I apologize. My bad. Hope this will make the reading more pleasurable. Again, enjoy!

**Ch. 9 Reflecting**

That she didn't expect on her first day of school. She had been nervous, a bit frightened, yes, and had been convinced that people would stare at her. She just about looked as foreign as one could look. But that closeness with that boy, the way he looked at her…his touch on her skin, his lips drawing closer and closer…

Helena raised a hand to her cheek. His touch continued to linger and the image of him now appearing in front of her eyes wasn't giving her any rest. She felt embarrassed. Never did she spend so much time thinking about a boy, not to mention a stranger. Helena's experience with boys was pretty basic. All theory but no practice.

She believed it was impossible for her to fall in love. That's what she always thought. When she was a young girl she was fascinated by the subject. She read a lot of books and asked a lot of questions. She always wondered why everybody described the feeling so different when it's something all people experience?

For her parents the concept revolved around cherishing and protecting one another. For madame Angelique love was no more than a simple word to describe a primitive co-dependence relationship. She wasn't really satisfied with the answers as they confused her more.

Akunadin, in her opinion, was the only one who had managed to cast a ray of light into the matter. He said to her that love was something one can't describe through words. One can only see it, feel it. "Love" he said "is when you're out of breath and still don't reach out for air, when you can't sleep and yet are not tired, when you cry and still feel joy." If that was true than she was incapable of love.

Perhaps she was too practical. And that was no wonder. All the books she read spoke about that pure love that can overcome any obstacle; a love that could survive the strongest of earthquakes, the bloodiest of wars, the endless departures. But the reality wasn't so rosa-rott.

The people her age took the feeling for granted. They acted so care-free and so lovey-dovey, but when things got tough they broke up as if the moments spent together were no more important than the pleasure of eating an ice-cream. She couldn't understand their ignorance; how they often whispered to one another "_I love you_" and then, within a month to be in the arms of another person. She had never uttered those words so carelessly. When she said it, she really meant it.

"Helena, honey, are you all right? You went straight upstairs when you arrived from school. And you haven't even eaten anything. Is something the matter?" Helena was lying on her bed. For some reason she felt exhausted ever since she bumped into that boy.

When school ended and the family limo came to pick her up she was relieved Akunadin wasn't the one driving. He knew her all too well. He would have noticed that she was distressed, after all she couldn't hide anything from him. He would have asked questions and she was in no mood of talking to him about what had happened. So when she arrived home she went directly to her room, took a shower and got into bed. And there she laid, thinking, until her mother came to check up on her.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. It was a long day. How was yours?"

She wasn't fooling anyone. She tried her best to sound as cheerful as possible without success. That didn't convince her mother. She laid a hand on her daughter's forehead but she didn't have any fever. Maybe it was because she was in a completely different land, so far away from home and the life she was used to. Maybe Japan's climate was affecting her. Or maybe the first day of school didn't go as she hoped.

"Oh, mine was pretty good actually. I got the chance to talk to the employees to find out their expectations of the company and if they're satisfied with their jobs. We have to make some changes but nothing too serious. Your father wants to host a party for the employees over the weekend. He's quite excited about that. I thought you would be too."

Helena smiled. "I can't wait." She was proud of her parents. Proud of the company. And happy for the people for they couldn't have gotten a better boss then her father. He always cared for the working staff and looked after their interests. If they were satisfied with the conditions they worked in, then their satisfaction would be reflected on their products. That's why the company was so successful.

"Honestly. Won't you tell me what happened? Did someone bother you?"

"Uhh…" Helena thought for a moment to tell her mother what had happened but she felt embarrassed. Embarrassed not because of the unexpected collision with the brown-haired youth, but because she acted just like a little girl, a little girl caught in an uncomfortable situation and knew nothing better than to run away from it.

Now that she thought about it, she should have settled the awkward moment then and there. She should have stated her opinion and told that boy a piece of her mind. Who was he after all? And what was he thinking about trying to kiss her? She's not that easy as to kiss with every stranger she meets. "I made some friends."

"Really? That's great, dear. We should have them over for dinner." The excitement in her mother's eyes took Helena by surprise. Was she really such a problem youth that the mere mentioning of friends was making her mother jump through the roof for joy?

"Now go change and come down stairs, dear. Dinner is ready." Helena's mother left the room to prepare herself for dinner, leaving a bewildered teenage girl behind. The fact that she made some friends made her mother happier than it did her. That was …odd, to say the least.

"I'm a social retard." She sighted and stood up. She was wearing a baggy crimson sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans. As she took a glimpse of herself into the mirror she turned back to her closet to change her clothes.

She liked to wear that kind of clothing articles. Dresses and high-heels made her feel uncomfortable. But still they were a '_must have_' in her wardrobe. She wore them on special occasions, but in the house she liked to dress simple and comfortable. Thinking about it now, tonight's dinner was going to be a special occasion. Her father had someone invited. She would wear the yellow strapless dress. She needed some color in her life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Seto Kaiba arrived home at four o'clock in the afternoon was needless to say that everyone was surprised. He had always been addicted to work. It was not difficult to see that it represented the most important thing in his life, after his little brother Mokuba, of course, and therefore would never consider neglecting it.

One winter he came down with a bad cold. But despite the high fever, the unbearable headache, the trembling, the soar throat and the runny nose, he hadn't laid in bed not even for a minute to rest. So, as expected, things got worse. He collapsed during a board meeting and had to be rushed to the hospital with an ambulance.

Luckily for him he signed the doctors' pay-checks so the media didn't get hold of it. He could only imagine what the titles would read "_Young CEO, Seto Kaiba, collapses during board-meeting. The pressure too high?_" That thought made him even angrier than his weakness he felt on that morning, as he would say, did.

In the end he bought the other members' silence and that of the doctor's and the nurses' and word didn't spread around. So why would someone so obsessed with work be not at work? That was the maids' thought when he entered through the mansion door, nodding hello and going upstairs, but not before telling them that he shouldn't under any circumstances be disturbed. And locked in his room he remained, lost in his thoughts for more than three hours.

The first day of school was an event in itself. Never in his wildest dreams did he expect what had just happened. He went in just to show the teachers, who practically forced him to go, that he was strong enough to go to school and run a multi million dollars company. And like any other first school day he expected to be boring with the exception of running into Yugi and his little friends.

But meeting her, that was a real event. Thinking now back he found it unbelievable. Impossible actually. It's true that's what he wished for, but now that it happened he wasn't sure anymore as what exactly to do. It was clear as the daylight that she didn't remembered him, or else she would have said something. And now, to his own abashment, he was surfing through the internet for her. Yugi told him earlier that day, when he caught up with him in the school's yard, that her name was Helena Whitefield and her father came to Japan because of his work.

Whitefield, the name seemed familiar to him. He recognized it from somewhere. And as he looked it up he did found it. "Whitefield Enterprises. Hhmmm… microprocessors, not bad. They're pretty known." Tens of links wrote about them. They were in all the newspapers. A high class family from U.K. Pictures showed them at different parties, social balls and events. They have even been invited to the Queen's birthday party. That was pretty big. "Impressive" he said, then clicked on a link with her name Helena Katherina Whitefield.

The laptop's screen was overrun with pictures of her on different occasions: coming out of school, on the streets, at parties and conferences. It seemed like she was involved in her family's business and was always there when her parents were.

That was pretty remarkable seeing that nowadays boys and girls their age coming from rich and powerful families weren't at all interested in the family's business. They were far too busy enjoying the free and shameless life they were privileged with.

Scrawling down through the articles he came across an old news. An accident. She was involved in a car accident when she was 9 years old and severely wounded. She took a year off to recover. The paper wrote that the accident was caused by an animal on the road. The father lost control of the car and it rolled down a hill.

Seto felt sorry for the poor man. He must have held himself responsible for the accident and for endangering his daughter. It also stood written that they were saved from a by-passer a certain Dorian Foster, who took the risk to climb down the cliff and rescue the passengers from the damaged car. He must be a remarkable man, he thought, to put himself in danger like that to save a complete stranger. There weren't many like that person left in the world, many who could sacrifice themselves for the better being of someone else.

He looked for a picture or any kind of other information but he didn't find anything else. There were a couple of articles who mentioned his name along side the Whitefield's. It seemed he got a position at the company or something similar, for what he could tell. But still no picture.

The sudden interest in this person caught him on the hop. He normally didn't care about the lives of others except the ones close to him, and those weren't many. There were Mokuba, Rolland, Miss Romiko, his middle aged secretary, that remained by his side even through his most outrageous of outbursts. Yes, he wasn't as cold hearted as people thought. He did get close to people once he knew them well enough to trust them. He even respected Yugi and the geek-squad, even though he would never ever never admit it out loud. It's true they were annoying and thanks to their evil-attracting-magnet have gotten him in the queer and dangerous situations he had been involved, but nonetheless they didn't back down from helping him when seemed that no light was in sight.

He went back to the page with the accident again. Reading about it filled him with anger and sadness. How could God allow such a thing to happen to such an innocent girl. He promised himself that if he were to ever meet her again he would protect her with his entire being and now picturing her fragile body trapped in the car, defenseless, he hated himself for not being there to protect her. He let her down. And he let himself down. And that was a feeling that consumed him to the core.

Seto was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice when the door to his room opened and in stepped his little brother. He told the maids that he didn't want to be disturbed, but that didn't applied to his little brother.

Mokuba stepped in slowly for fear that Seto might be asleep. When he came home and was told that his brother was already in and asked not to be disturbed he could only think that something horrible had happened. At first he thought there was something wrong with the company but he discarded that thought as quickly as it came to him. If that were the case than Seto, being the responsible person that he was, he would be at the company trying to find solutions and solve the problem.

He was just about to stumble in when another thought came to him. Seto wasn't feeling well lately although he tried to hide it from his little brother. Unluckily Mokuba took it after him and was smart enough to notice the change in his brother's behavior. He didn't get much sleep and Mokuba always brought to his attention that he needed some rest. After all he wasn't a machine.

He thought that maybe it was because he was indulging too much in his work again, like he always did, but that wasn't it. He woke one in the middle of the night crewing for a nice cup of hot chocolate. And since he was up he went and checked to see what Seto was doing since he was already asleep when he must have come home.

Seto was laying on his bad still wearing his business suite. Mokuba was about to wake him up and make him put on his pajama, but when he got near him Seto began to move violently. He was having a nightmare that was obvious, but not a normal nightmare for Seto soon began crying as if he remembered something horrible that had happened. He once read an article in a science magazine that said that some repressed memories became active in people's sleep without them noticing. Mokuba thought that was the case. He must have relived something from since they were children. From when their parents were alive or from when they were adopted, but then he heard him whisper something…a name. A name he never heard before …. Kisara. It was the name of a girl. Mokuba's cheeks flashed red and he left the room not wanting to take advantage of his brother's sleep talk to get a peek into his love life.

He wanted to ask him the next day, but for some reason he felt like he shouldn't. Maybe she was just a girl his brother went out with. Despite what people believed Seto did dated. He was the CEO of Kaiba Corp and not a monk. It was never something serious, though. He never once introduced them to him.

Then the nightmares began to come every night. Mokuba would intentionally set his clock for 2 o'clock in the morning just to cheek up on him. And he would always find his brother being torn apart by the memory of that girl. He should have said something to him. He should have helped him. But he was afraid. Afraid to mention about it for fear that his brother would brake into pieces. And now was too late.

When he opened the door he saw his brother standing at his desk eyes nailed to the laptop's screen, though it was obvious that his mind was someplace else or he would have noticed him enter.

"Big brother, what's wrong?" His brother's voice was enough to wake him up from his day dream. Noticing he was drawing nearer he closed his computer. He wasn't in a state to talk about it with him as much as he loved and cared for him. Some things were just not appropriate for him.

"Mokuba, home already?" He was trying to sound as normal as possible, but Mokuba knew his brother all to well. He knew it was about her, about Kisara, but he lack the courage to ask him.

Seto stood up. He intended to go and talk to Yugi seeing that at school they didn't have the time to discuss things in detail, so they arranged to meet tonight. The night was about to set in and a storm was about to burst outside. He hadn't even notice how fast time passed since he came home. Skipping work would make him regret the following day. He was just about to step out the door when Mokua spoke to him.

"Who is Kisara?" Seto was thunder-stricken. How did he know about that. He hadn't told anyone. Mokuba himself was surprised. He thought he'll never go through with it. And yet there he stayed in the middle of the room bracing himself for what was about to come.

"How do you know about her?" Mokuba was right. Seto was angry and now he regretted mentioning it. "I heard you mentioning her name in your sleep"

Yes, Seto was angry but despite himself a crimson flash began to set in on his cheeks, and he turned his head for Mokuba not to notice. He wasn't going to tell him anything. He was too young to hear such things.

"I have some business I need to take care of. We'll talk when I come home."

He was brushing him off again and Mokuba couldn't take it anymore.

"No." He yelled. "We'll talk now."

Seto was surprised. Mokuba was always the sensible one of them, and Seto was fine with that, after all he was bitter and grumpy enough for the both of them. But the sudden outburst of anger, he did not expect.

"You're always working so hard. And at night you can't even rest because you constantly dream of her."

"How do you know about that?"

"I wake up every night to check up on you. I thought I should leave you alone. I thought you'll come to me when you needed me, but I can't take it anymore. I can't see you in this state anymore. Forget about her if she brings you so much pain."

Mokuba's eyes began to fill up with tears. He was trying his best to keep them in, to seem in control, but he wasn't too good at it. Seto hasn't even notice how much his drifting thoughts caused his little brother so much pain. He was ashamed. And his brother was right. He let a girl come and destroy his life. He neglected Mokuba and himself for far too long. He took his little brother in the arms.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Don't worry about it anymore, please. She's just a dream."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Just a dream. That's what he said. He had lied to him again. He would go and talk to Yugi tomorrow. Something happened in the Memory World. If anyone could help him, it was Yugi.

**A/N** thanks again for taking the time to read it. Until next time.


	10. 10 Exposed

A/N Hi, guys! First of al I'm really really really sorry for the late update. I have no excuse. A little writer's block combined with laziness and …well… you saw the results; or better said the lack of results.

Once again, sorry for the late update and thanks upfront for taking the time to read my story. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy it.

**Ch. 10 Exposed**

"I really don't know how this could have happened. Theoretically, when a person's ka is sealed in a stone tablet, then it is impossible for that person to be reincarnated, that is unless…"

The night already set in over Domino City. People were strolling down the streets. Some of them, the lucky ones, were up for a great night: party with friends, dates with the loved ones, time with their families. Others were just coming from work, a busy ride after a busy day to an even busier night. And there were some unfortunate souls, some just like a brown-haired teenager, who were cursed with a terrible faith and with a sometimes lacking sense of comprehension.

"…unless what?" Seto Kaiba was standing across the table in a quiet, low tide café, that seemed nonetheless warm and comfortable, he had to admit. The waitress was a middle aged woman, with brown curly hair. She had a friendly face and although she had a day-of-work behind, she didn't seem tired at all. She really must love her job, Seto thought, to still be so full of energy and cheer at the end of the day. The café was one of those which were opened all night, a refugee for the damned and the misfortune, for those who didn't have a warm and welcoming place to come home to. An appropriate place for the way Seto was feeling right now: distressed, sad, confused.

Yugi was standing in front of him. He didn't seem to pay attention to what Seto was saying or doing. He was too lost in his thoughts to notice what anybody else was doing around him, when he finally broke the silence under Seto's intensive glares "Unless, the stone tablet that was containing Kisara's ka, the spirit of the Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon, was broken. That's the only explanation I can think of."

Silence set in between the two of them. Seto Kaiba wasn't the one to blab about his life, not to speak about his problems. He wasn't the talkative kind of person, but even he had to admit that the spacing-out sensations of his were becoming somehow of a bad habit, that they were starting to seriously affect his health and perhaps talking to someone about them would be the best idea.

"Are you feeling alright, Kaiba?" Yugi asked, worry clearly noticeable in his voice. He surely wasn't expecting Seto to pour his soul out to him, right?

"What do you mean?" Seto was pretending not to know what he was talking about. He had always been a master at keeping his personal life, his thoughts and emotions a secret. But now for some reason, he seemed to have lost his touch. His words seemed fake.

Yugi just stared at him. "Kaiba, listen, I know we're not that kind of friends who share everything, but I want you to know that I'm here for you if you need anything. I know it must be tough for you seeing her and all, but…."

"I'm fine. And I don't need your help, thank you very much." Seto stood up. He was getting ready to leave when Yugi's tide grip got hold of his arm. "Kaiba?!" Anger could be heard in his voice and Seto was a little surprised at the youth's sudden change of mood. Yugi wanted to say something else but for some reason he couldn't find the words to express it. His expression softened and he let go of Seto's arm.

"Good night, Yugi!"

Yugi was now alone, lost in his thoughts. He felt sorry for the poor youth. He was trying so hard to seem alright, but Yugi could only wonder how he must really feel inside. Kisara was after all the one who sacrificed herself for Priest Seth, Kaiba's former self, and although Seto admitted his past or not, he couldn't overlook the matter, right?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Yugi!" The spiky- haired teenager was woken up from his thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Mokuba? What are you doing here?"

"I…" The poor child looked terrible. His clothes were drenched. He must have walked all the way to the café, and seeing the storm outside it was no wonder that he looked the way he looked.

Yugi decided to take Seto's younger brother to his home. The kid was in desperately need of some dry clothes and a hot cup of chocolate. Besides, he thought that the matter that was troubling Mokuba must be of great significance since the boy risked taking a late night trip on the side- streets of Domino behind his brother's back just to talk to him. From what Yugi has experienced in the past couple of years, Mokuba only seek for his help when there was something the matter with Seto that he couldn't solve by himself.

"What's wrong Mokuba?" Yugi asked while pouring some hot chocolate in a big cup. Mokuba was standing on his bed with a blanket wrapped around him. He was shivering throughout his entire body, and he would without doubt suffer the consequences for his reckless little trip tomorrow when he will be too ill to get out of bed.

"It's Seto. Something's wrong with him and I don't know what to do anymore. He doesn't sleep at night. He's always feeling down. He's always cranky and tired. And he won't talk to me about what's troubling him." Tears were forming in his eyes. He looked awful and Yugi really felt sorry for the poor kid. "We've never been this distant."

"Well, I guess that he's been under a lot of stress with the company and all. And it's not easy for him to attend school also while trying to run a multi billion dollar company." Yugi was trying to comfort the poor youth, but that didn't work.

"It's not about that. It's about … a girl." Yugi almost chocked on his chocolate. That's something he'd never thought to hear regarding Kaiba, but he soon recovered from that surprising remark. It was obvious what Mokuba was talking about; or better said … who he was talking about. He knew it. Seeing Kisara was really difficult for the young CEO to handle.

"One night I went to Seto's room to see if he was asleep. He came home pretty late and I just wanted to check if he was catching up on his sleep. He was having a nightmare. I heard the name Kisara, and at that time I thought nothing special of it. I mean I'm not stupid or anything. I know Seto is not a monk. He frequently goes out with girls, although he's hiding that fact from me, for a reason I really don't understand." He smirked. He never really thought about it before, but his older brother was a real Casanova.

"I thought this girl was no different. But then he dreamed about her again … and again … and I hate it. I hate seeing him like this because of some stupid girl. I just want to know who she is. Maybe I can go and talk to her. Tell her to leave him alone. Please Yugi, if you know who she is, then tell me."

Despite the sensitive situation, Yugi couldn't simply overlook Mokuba's pleadings. He was really worried about his brother. But this was a family matter. Seto should personally talk to his brother about the problem, but seeing that he wasn't willing to open to anyone maybe it would be better to share Mokuba some light into the matter.

"Well, I don't know much about the matter. You should talk in detail with your brother, he knows way more than me. I can only tell you what I know."

Mokuba was taking in Yugi's words like they were the very thing keeping him alive.

"It all happened when we were in the Millennium World. We witnessed what the pharaoh and your brother experienced 5 millennia ago."

Mokuba was stunned. "My brother? What do you mean."

"Well you see Mokuba, your brother is the reincarnation of Priest Seth, who was the High Priest of Egypt and also Atemu's cousin."

"Seto never told me about this."

"Well he's not really one to believe in such things, is he?"

"No, but still…" Mokuba's face grew sad "we always talked, we never had secrets. And now…"

"From what I can tell, Kisara was the one who hold the spirit of the Blue- Eyed-White- Dragon, a monster's ka. I know it's really confusing, but at that time it was pretty common. Kisara sacrificed her life for Priest Seth. That's how he received the Blue- Eyed- White- Dragon and that's probably why your brother has such a strong connection with it."

Mokuba's face was really worth a million bucks. Surely Yugi wasn't expecting him to believe such a story, but then again he had experienced crazier things before; things that seemed unbelievable at first and later turned out to be real. So why would this be any different?

"So you think Seto's acting so strangely because of something that happened to his former self millennia ago?"

"What Kisara did … No normal person would do what she did for a stranger. I'm sure there was something between the two of them. I can't even imagine how it is to love someone to such a degree as to sacrifice yourself for that person."

How was it to have someone love you that much, Mokuba thought. How must Seto feel to know her sacrifice; to live with her memory and not being able to ever make it up to her. He felt ashamed. He never knew how much Seto had to suffer. He was always so strong that he thought that nothing in this world could bring him down. When their parents died, he took the huge responsibility to look after the both of them. Mokuba just realized how much Seto has been through, how much he sacrificed for them to live together. For what he did he could never make it up to him, no matter how hard he tried. That's how Seto must have felt too.

"But that's not nearly as painful as what he has to experience now."

Mokuba lifted his head his gaze meeting Yugi's. "What do you mean?"

"It seems that Kisara has been reincarnated."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Akio Naoko was Japan's new great thing; a young good-looking talented writer. He was basically everything Helena hated about men: he was cocky, selfish, self- centered, a playboy, best known for his manifold love escapades. It would seem that he made it his personal mark to make a display of himself with a different woman every night. Every where he went he created an uproar and nothing escaped the tabloids as his name never failed to get a spot in the next day's celebrity newspaper.

But despite his rough attitude, he was also everything Helena loved about a writer. His works were always intriguing, the plots full of mystery and always surprising; the characters well-built. She enjoyed reading his novels; they were traditional in subjects, and the author didn't fear to portray daring and controversial social problems.

She never did care much about an author's personal life. Sure, she read their biography, that was after all mandatory, but she didn't pay too much attention. People have always been too concerned with what the authors did in real world, and that had a bad influence when reading somebody's work. People can't get pass appearances. They couldn't hundreds of years ago, and they couldn't now.

So what if the respective author was a drug addict, an alcoholic, or left his family. Why should his work suffer from that.

Judge the creation, not the creator.

But seeing one of her favorite artists in person, she couldn't help wonder why he was doing what he was doing; why he acted the way he did; what could he possibly gain from his little escapades.

When she saw he come through the door in the beginning of the night, her heart had actually skipped a beat. She felt like one of those crazy fan girls. She wanted to go to him, throw herself at his throat and ask for an autograph. She wanted to ask him so many questions: when will the next novel be published? How did he come to write? Is that what he always wanted?

Sure tabloids wrote about these things. Thousands of articles what celebrity X and Y liked to do on a cold rainy day; the ten best things they couldn't live without; the three things they would take on a deserted island, but Helena knew they were all crap. They were only meant to sell. They didn't tell the truth at all. Like the celebrities would refuse an opportunity to make some extra greens. Yeah …. right.

So despite her animal urges to throw herself at him, she refrained from doing so. When they were introduced, he kissed her hand like the gentleman he was raised up to be and for a second he looked her in the eyes. But that all it took … just a second. Afterwards they were seated at the table in the conversation of a new economical fusion.

Back then she didn't pay too much attention at his lack of interest in her. She wasn't the kind of person to roll over and die if some strange boy wasn't showing her some sweet eyes. But now that she thought of it, it really bothered her. Not because he didn't scoop her off her feet and took her into his bed, but because he might think of her as being unattractive.

Was she really not worthy of his attention? Sure she wasn't as desirable and free- welling as those girls he went out with, but still…

She turned to look at him. Akio was talking with her father. She couldn't understand why he came to this business dinner in the first place. He was a writer. His father must have dragged him along with him, without doubt.

Shin Takumi was a well-know local business man. He owned a security systems company, a business that he started single handed when still in college. Helena was sure that he had his mind set in his son taking over the family's business or else why would he have dragged Akio with him.

Akio Naoko was of course a pen name. After all, everybody who was anybody was doing it. His real name was Kiyoshi Takumi, or so she heard his father calling him. He had a pretty name. Why would he hide it?

Helena was standing on the balcony. It was already midnight and she had classes in the morning. Perhaps she should go and sleep. She was torn between what she should do when her attention was drawn by something moving in the garden.

It was Mr. Osamu, their gardener. He was checking up on the roses. It had rained in the beginning of the night. And the roses had recently been brought from England and planted. Helena always admired him for his devotement and love for flowers. There weren't many people in the world who took a commitment and actually stick to it.

Mr. Osamu was a widower. Helena got the chance to talk to him and with days they became really close. His wife died in a tragic car accident almost seven years ago leaving him and a then five year old boy behind. Since then it has been really hard for the two to get through the day, but, as Mr. Osamu himself said, heavens blessed them with great friends.

He was pleased with his new job seeing that it was well paid and also convenient for the forty year old man as it allowed him to spend more time with his son. Helena wanted to go and ask him what he was doing in the garden at that late hour of the night when she felt the soft touch of someone's hand on her back. At first she thought it was her father or maybe Dorian. They always seemed to have a radar for her spacing-out moments and she was sure this probably wasn't an exception. They probably came to see if she was alright. She did acted a little off today.

She turned around and wanted to tell the respective person that she was alright and that she was going to bed, since the next day would be a school-day, but she was stopped in her words by the sight of someone unexpected.

"Don't worry. You don't know how often that happens."

Helena was surprised seeing Akio by her side. He was probably the last person she expected. It was only when she gained her composure that she realized that he said something to her.

"I'm sorry?"

"Women often remain speechless in front of me." He said with a devilish look on his face.

Helena was bewildered. The nerve on him to say such a thing, like she was one of those brainless groupies to fall head first at the sight of him.

"I'll let you know that I wasn't speechless at the sight of the great Akio Naoko coming on to me. I'm not nearly that naïve. I was taken aback by the inappropriate closeness between the two of us and that is all. It would seem that you lack manners regardless…."

Helena stopped in her tracks leaving a now very pleased with himself author desperately waiting for her to finish her statement.

"…regardless my high social status?" he asked, almost too sure that that's what she was about to say.

"I was going to say regardless your human appearance."

That really shut him up. He sensed she was different than the other girls he went out with, and at the beginning of the night he told himself that he was up for the challenge. She seemed intriguing to say the least. When he first laid eyes on her right when they were ushered into the house she looked a bit nervous but nonetheless confident. He could sense the pressure she was succumbed to, the same pressure he was succumbed to; after all they were both brought there by force in the first place. He doubted that she really had an interest in hearing the economical-terms-encoded discussion between their two fathers.

But perhaps the thing that attracted him to her wasn't her unbelievable beauty, her long silver hair, her mesmerizing blue eyes or the way he made him feel wearing that pure golden dress, but rather the fact that she didn't throw herself at him, like others would. That she didn't fear to speak her mind; to stand out straight; to look him in the eyes without giving into temptation.

"Don't worry. You don't know how often that happens."

Aiko was brought back to the real world by Helena's ironical remark and mischievous smile.

"What happens often?"

"Men to be speechless in my presence."

He was right what she regarded. She really was a challenge.

"Touché. I never thought that under your good-girl appearance lays a sly little devil."

"Don't be so quick to judge me Mr. Naoko. People have made that mistake before."

At this point Helena was really annoyed by his attitude and besides, the glass of wine she had was really starting to affect her. Yes, it was probably better for her to retreat to her room. It's been a long and tiresome day and an even longer and more tiresome night.

She made a lady-like bow just like she was thought as a small girl and uttered an almost hearable "Mr. Naoko. It's been a pleasure. Hope to seeing you soon. Good night." and left.

Aiko remained on the balcony following Helena with his look. She truly was a lady. She didn't go upstairs before saying good-bye to his father and kissing her parents good-night. He wished he were like her.

Akunadin who just entered the great salon came in time to witness the scene between Helena and the unknown man. Andrew told him that they were having some guests for dinner, but Akunadin had other business he needed to take care of.

He didn't knew who the young man standing beside Helena was, but there was something about him that he didn't like; a scent of danger was coming off of him; a scent of darkness. He lifted an arm to his head. Perhaps he was imagining things. He has become so attached to Helena that he considered her like his own daughter. That must be the reason for him reacting the way he reacted and thinking such silly things.

When he turned to look at the stranger again their eyes met. Icy blue eyes met his and a sly smile caught his attention. Akunadin frowned. There was no doubt about it. Something wasn't right with this person. He felt danger; he felt like Kisara was in danger.

Without even greeting Kisara's parents or the guests he rushed upstairs to check on her. She seemed disturbed. Maybe he had done something to her. Maybe he was the evil the gods warned him about.


	11. 11 Confrontation

**A/N **Ok. So I finally updated. I apologize in advance; this chapter didn't rise to my expectations. Hopefully, next one will be better. Well, enjoy and please review. Sorry for the late update.

**Ch. 11 Confrontation**

She had confronted him and it was more painful than anything she experienced before; more painful than her recovery period after the accident; more painful than hearing her parents' sorrow penetrating the walls of the mansion day after day after day; more painful than the reality she was forced to come face to when she had finally awakened from the darkness; when she finally saw that her life will never be the same; that she will never see the world the same; that she will never act, or feel or live the same.

In that moment her inner core was torn into thousands of pieces. Her stomach curled into a ball of pain; her breath was caught in her throat to the point in which she could no longer stretch for air and slowly she felt like dying all over again. But when she came face to face with him, when he asked him what she never thought herself she'll ask …that felt much worse than dying… that felt like hell…and she was caught right in the middle of it.

It had been an eventful day and an even more eventful night. After bumping into that boy previously that day, then into Joey and meeting one of the writers she admired the most, Akio Naoko, and that awkward dialogue … well, it was no wonder that she felt a little distracted and out of place. Her thoughts were spread everywhere besides in her head.

When Dorian dropped by her room last night to talk about what happened she was in no mood for conversation and for the first time in her life she yelled at him "Leave me alone!" she said to him. She was so ashamed and felt so bad afterwards she cried herself to sleep. To see the hurt on Dorian's face…that made her feel like an egocentric insensible nothing.

And she wanted to run after him when he stepped out the room. She wanted to tell him she was sorry, that she regretted what she said, that she wasn't all right. And she wasn't.

Something was changing her; something was curling inside of her and bringing out her worst self. She wasn't like that. She was kind-hearted, nice and considerate of others. This new life of her…changed everything and she wanted to go back. Back to London, back to being lonely; back to being contempt. She had felt contempt despite it all; despite being unfulfilled; despite not being whole she still felt contempt. And now she'd do anything to have that back.

First thing she did when she woke up in the morning was to look for Dorian and apologize. A night had passed without making it better; a far too long time. And she already started to feel them drifting apart. That was something she wouldn't allow. Dorian was her beginning. Without him, she wouldn't even be here…living.

There was no sign of him anywhere, nor of her father. She thought that he had probably taken Dorian with him to the company, apparent there was something important going on. Her father wouldn't have taken Dorian with him otherwise. Although she despised the situation she could only wait until they both got home, or… until school was over and she would personally go over there and talk to him.

But first there was something else she needed to take care of. There was a matter about which she needed to talk to someone.

With all that happened the previous day she didn't even notice. He had said it too. The brown- haired boy. He said it too. That word…Kisara.

Never in the history of young-hood did a day at school pass so slowly like the one Helena had just spent. Her eyes were practically focused on the clock the entire day and she could only grudge as the clock's big tongue was apparently standing still. By one o'clock she had already fell into desperation. This was absurd.

And on top of that she didn't see him the whole day. What if he wouldn't come to school? She might miss the chance to ask him and this thought made Helena even the more angry. Dorian would never tell her the truth about it. She knew it. Although he had always been open and honest towards her, she knew this was a matter he kept for himself, though she didn't know why.

And when she was just about to give up finding out the truth, came yesterday, an awkward encounter with an even more awkward guy and that word again, but this time uttered from someone else's mouth. For what she knew, he could be the only one to cast a light in the matter. He and Dorian could just be the single two persons in the world who knew what it meant.

Although she had thousand more questions as how he knew about this thing "Kisara", if he knew Dorian and if there was a connection between them, she decided to focus only on one matter at a time and her priority was to actually find the guy.

Tea was the one to notice Helena searching the school halls with her sight "Who are you looking for?"

"Huhmm…well I'm looking for the guy I bumped into yesterday. I want to ask him something important."

"Say what?" Joey stepped in to conversation "Why you looking for rich-boy?"

"Joey!" Tea barked at him in an angry ton "That's none of your business."

The two continued fighting for the next couple of hours despite Yugi's unsuccessful attempts to calm them down. Spending time with them was an event in itself and although Helena's focus was that "Kisara" matter she couldn't help but enjoy herself in her presence. She should take it easy. After all it's not the end of the world if she doesn't talk to him today. Tomorrow is another day too.

By the end of the school-day Helena found out a little more about the youth. Apparently he was a very important person not only in Japan. He was world-wide known, not that she knew anyway. Card-games were not exactly one of her hobbies so she didn't take an interest in them. But as impressive as that was, it was even more impressive that he was the CEO of KaibaCorp and at such a young age. Helena knew the pressure and the time-consuming problems that running a company implies. She couldn't even count the nights her father spent at the office dealing with company problems. There were times in which she didn't see him days at a time.

She could only fell sorry for the poor guy. He had to run a company and come to school and God knows what else he had to do aside that. That wasn't a life. That was slow and painful death.

Now that she thought about it, she did hear his name once. Last night. Her father mentioned a meeting scheduled for today with the president of KaibaCorp. That's it. She would go to her father and surely she'll have the chance to talk to Seto Kaiba, too.

The school-bell rang three o'clock and to her no sound she heard until then had been sweeter and more liberating. As she made her way through the crowd of teenagers eagerly waiting to get out of that nerves- eating place she noticed the figure of a well known school-mate.

Seto Kaiba had a devilish day. Not only because of the fact that he slept for only three hours the previous night, but the company-wing he had in London had encountered some technical problems with a shipment of computer devices for the development of the new duel disks. As it would seem they weren't properly stored and a great amount of them got damaged on the way over to the company. That was the last time he made business with that good-for-nothing company.

School was also a pain in the back for him as the school-board still insisted in him attending classes. So he spent of his morning trying to come to an agreement to please the both sides but those damn members in the board were really head-strong despite his fiery looks and intimidating words. By the end they decided for him to have at least a 60% attendance and to be present for all the tests, school projects … every kind of examinations there would be.

Although not completely satisfied he was still pleased with the outcome and as soon as the meeting was over, he headed for Mrs. Tomoyo physics test.

And now it was no wonder that he was so out-of-space. He was tired and feeling weak. He could hardly walk straight. He needed a rest and he knew it, but he wouldn't give in so easily. After all he could still stand though slightly dangling through the school yard; and he could still read the report he had in his hands, though he had to blink a couple of times due to his bleary eye-sight; and he was still thinking straight.

Thank God he found a quick solution to his problem in London. While reading about Helena Whitefield, about Kisara, on the internet he came upon some information regarding her family and noticed that her father was the head of Whitefield Enterprises who dealt exactly with what he needed. So he called him and settled an emergency meeting that was to take place at Whitefield Enterprises in about half an hour.

Seto was still looking over his report and the contract he brought for him and Mr. Whitefield to sign in case they came to an agreement when he suddenly felt a small weight hanging from his right arm.

He was in no mood for whoever wanted to talk to him, whether it was a teacher, Yugi or someone from the geek-squad. But when he turned around to see who the person who dared to disturb him was, he was surprised to see the person he least expected.

Kisara's face was a complete puzzle to him. There was a combination of eagerness and fear encrypted on it. Was she afraid of him or did she desperately wanted something from him? Even when he fully turned round to face her, she still held a tight hand-grip on his school- uniform.

Seto coughed to brake the embarrassing moment…for her, but she didn't take the hint as she still stood still.

"Did you … want something?" He didn't really waited an answer. He thought the poor girl was so out in space, she'll probably keep staring at him. So he was all the more surprised when her quick reply came.

"Yes." Silence again crept in. It was so weird, that a few students actually stopped in their tracks to see what was going on. Despite his frail condition, Seto still noticed the eyes of the others creeping in into their conversation and with only one glare he emptied the school yard.

"If it's an autograph you want I don't have time for these things." He said with a sly smirk on his face.

"Oh yes. A boy that's full of himself. That's new." Came Helena's ironical remark. "Despite what you might think I don't dribble over you. You're not exactly my type."

Seto felt hurt. He knew he shouldn't. This girl looked like Kisara but it wasn't her. Kisara was kind- hearted and gentle. She would never talk like that to him … to anybody. But still …. Seeing her, being so close to her … he could hardly control himself from not taking her into his arms. Looks can be deceiving.

"So, are you going to tell me what you want? I'm a business man. I don't have time for your little girly problems. I have a meeting…"

"… with my father." She meant to ask him about that word then and there, but she thought he might try to get away from it, that he would try to avoid the matter like Dorian had. "Could you give me a ride, please? I am going in the same direction." Being in a moving car could prevent him from running away in case he wanted to.

He wanted to say no. He was in no condition to be locked in a car with her. He didn't want to be near her. He knew he would lose all reason, and who knows what he could say to her. It was obviously she didn't know about her past, but he did. And he desperately wanted her to know. But he knew he couldn't tell her. So he didn't say no. She would probably tell her father and seeing the gravity of the situation in London, he needed her father's products. He will not risk delaying the production of the new duel disks just because he could not be near her.

So he swallowed his pride and helped her in, praying to God to give him strength and composure to get this over with.

It was rush hour so the ride would take more than Seto first anticipated to his own disdain. Luckily the limousine was big enough so Helena took a seat in front of him. That was still disturbing for him, but not as disturbing like if they were next to each other.

She didn't utter a word and Seto was pleased. At least he didn't have to talk to her. At least he didn't have to look at her. So he continued revising his contract, relieved that he could actually concentrate on it, despite it all.

Things were going his way and if he was lucky they would get to their destination without saying a word to each other. Then they would depart and never have to see her again. It was for the better, he thought. There was no point in dragging her in this ancient- Egyptian mambo jumbo, there was no point in ruining her life, too. It was for the better.

"I'm sorry." Seto lifted his eyes from the contract. This wasn't a good sign. "Can I please ask you something? It's very important." He looked at her for a couple of seconds, seconds in which he wished for anything to happen that could deviate them from starting a conversation : a phone-call, a flat tire, anything.

"What if I don't?" Helena blinked. "What if I don't want to answer your question?"

Helena saddened. It broke his heart seeing her like this. He promised he wouldn't hurt her again; he wouldn't let anything happen to her ever again, but he had no choice. He had to stay as far away from her as possible or who knows what might happen that could harm her again because of him.

"Please…" Helena was almost crying. This was serious, he thought. Helena herself felt like she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to know. She knew she was insensible and insistent, but she had to know.

"All right." Seto finally said with a sigh. "What is it that you want to know?"

Helena's face brightened. Maybe he could help her and she could finally find out the truth. "Yesterday when we bumped into each other, you said something to me …. Kisara." Seto's eyes shot wide open. He hadn't even been aware that he said that. He had been so caught in the moment he couldn't even remember correctly what exactly he said or did. "What does it mean?" This is bad, he thought. This is very bad. He would not allow it. He would not allow her to remember. He cared for her. He cared so much that he would rather see her happy with another man if that meant for her to live.

"It's nothing", he said "Just a word. Forget about it. I made a mistake. I'm sorry."

"You're lying!", Helena's face twitched with anger. "You're both lying and I'm sick of it. Tell me what it means, please." She had leaned so close that she was nearly standing on top of him. That was inappropriate for a lady, but she didn't care.

"Kisara" was the beginning of everything for her. The first word she heard. The first word she remembered, and Dorian was the first face she saw when she was born again. And here he lay, the only other person who could uncover the blanket that surrounded her, the blanket that prevented her from finding out the truth about it and the only thing he had to say was "_It's nothing_." She was outraged. It's everything.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He was losing her. He realized it last night when he saw that strange man, when he felt the darkness creeping in; when he went upstairs; when she told him to leave. He was losing her.

"Dorian, are you all right." Andrew noticed that something was on Dorian's mind. He wasn't exactly the type of guy who would blab openly about his personal problems and Andrew knew it. But seeing his friend so distracted, he felt like he needed to do something to help him. "You seem a little distracted."

"I'm sorry, sir." Yes, he was distracted. Something happened the previous night about which he couldn't talk to anyone. Something he had tried so hard to prevent it from happening. To prevent from coming back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Seto was impressed at the modern design and structure of the Whitefield Enterprises headquarters, but he knew he wouldn't let himself be deceived by its outer appearance. A facade it's just a façade.

Helena was standing right besides him. Luckily for him, the conversation in the car was put to an end by them arriving at their destination, and Helena was too well raised to continue it out of his time of business. She put the matter to rest … for now. Without doubt she would ask him another time, and seeing that he couldn't actually disappear from the face of the earth in order to avoid the matter, he would have to find another explanation to what Kisara means and present it to her next time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Thank you Dorian for assisting me at this meeting. I mostly appreciate your support. You can speak Japanese better than me."

"There's no problem at all, sir. But with whom do you have the meeting?" Dorian asked as he turned himself from the window and headed towards the desk, where Andrew was standing.

"Oh, KaibaCorp encountered some problems with a shipment of computer chips and they've asked for our support. The CEO of KaibaCorp is coming over. A certain …."

"…Seto Kaiba" Dorian muttered. He was thunder stricken. He couldn't be there when he came. He had to get away. He wasn't prepared.

But just when he tried to say something; to come up with an excuse an leave there came a knock at the door and as it opened there laid the figure of Seto Kaiba and beside him … another figure … that of the person he least expected … "Helena" he muttered.

Despite feeling bad not getting a straight answer to her answer from Kaiba, she was happy to find Dorian in her father's office as she expected it to be. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't display her emotions so freely, but seeing that she hadn't seen Dorian all morning and after she said such terrible things without apologizing she forgot her manners and embraced Dorian. She missed him. She missed him and she would never let him go.

Seto expected anything when the door opened, anything … except him. He despised him with his entire being. He had robbed him of his greatest treasure and now he dared show himself in his time, in his realm, in his face. But that wasn't what shocked him the most. Kisara embracing him, that was a sight he couldn't stand. He wanted to jump at Akunadin's throat and strangle him on the spot.

Didn't these people know how dangerous that person was? Didn't she know? Didn't she know who he was; what he had done? He had to get her away from him.

"Mr. Kaiba, welcome. My name is Andrew Whitefield and this man here, " he said as he went towards Dorian, "is my trusty and loyal friend Dorian Foster. He is the head of my security team, although I trust him sometimes with other matters concerning the company."

Seto Kaiba shook hands with Helena' father, after which he handed his hand to Akunadin to shake. They both stared at each other, and it was obvious for each of them that they knew. They both knew the truth about themselves; about their past; about what they have done.

"And I get you met my daughter, Helena."

"Yes, we've met." Seto said while looking at Helena. She was still holding on to Akunadin's hand. She trusted him, Seto could tell. He meant more to her than being just an employee to look after her, and he desperately wanted to know what the reason for their closeness was.

"We attend the same school, daddy. We accidentally bumped into each other yesterday, and when I found out that you were to have a meeting today, I asked him if he could give me a ride. He kindly accepted."

"Ahah. Well then, Mr. Kaiba, you have my gratitude. Now please take a seat. We'll discuss the matter right away. If you don't mind, Dorian is going to assist us. My Japanese isn't so good."

Helena knew they were about to talk business and although she desperately wanted to talk to Dorian privately, she left the room. She'd normally attend the meetings, but now she felt like getting out. As she was weaving good bye to Dorian she noticed his left arm was wrapped in a bandage. He had been hurt.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Akio Naoko wasn't who he let on to be. Akunadin had notice it when he first laid eyes on him. He had felt the darkness surrounding him. He had felt the strong connection with the past, a connection they both shared. And after he had seen him with his sweet Kisara, after she stormed off … he knew what he had to do.

He followed him into the dark of the night. Akio was expecting him.

A bridge.

Cold.

Rain.

Darkness.

They both stood there like two prowlers ready to jump on each other and tore themselves apart. Akunadin on one end. Akio on the other. There was no sense in lying any more; there was no sense in pretending like they were ignorant; like they knew nothing.

"Who are you?" Akunadin asked. "What are you doing here?" He was getting angry. "What do you want from her?"

"I'm surprised you do not know me." Akio took a cigarette out from his side pocket and lit it. Akunadin was slowly loosing his patience. He had no time for games. If the gods were right and history was about to repeat itself, then he had to protect Kisara with every means possible and discarding this Akio was the first step.

He wanted to run towards him and force him in telling the truth but before he could take to action Akio was already at his throat. He was dangerously bending him over the edge of the bridge holding a blade at Akunadin's throat. "You will not prevent it from happening this time. She is mine."

"Who are you?" Akunadin inquired, fear definitely noticeable in his voice. He would not let him have her.

"I am … you." Akio said in a whisper, but Akunadin heard him. He was just about to slice his throat when Akunadin rose his foot and punched him in the stomach. The blade managed to cut Akunadin'd left arm, but luckily he could dodge a fatal hit and jumped from the bridge.

What did he meant by that. "_I am … you_." What did he meant by that.


	12. 12 I am Kisara

**Ch. 12 I am Kisara**

I AM KISARA and I belong to him.

He has saved when no one else did. He has granted me happiness when no one else wanted to. And my life, my being belongs to him … body … and spirit. I belong to him.

I am a child of the desert; born under the steaming sun; raised by the moon and the stars. The day has been my father and I his daughter. The night has been my mother and I her child. The world my home.

But they have deserted me. I loved my home; I loved my people; but they have deserted me. They have betrayed me.

I stood alone. I stood powerless. I stood alone.

They caught me and they took me with them. I tried to resist, but my spirit was too weak to fight back. They took me with them.

I watched them indulged into sin. I watched them lose themselves into cravings, into lust, into cheap wine and cheap women. I watched hopeless … powerless …. defenceless …. I watched, always waiting for them to turn me into their next pleasure. I waited.

The night was cold and dark. She always shone upon me, but now I stood alone. They laughed. They mocked me as I lay like an animal in chains. I was trapped.

I thought it was the end. I was not afraid though I should have been. I did not cry though I should have. I waited … the end.

And then he came. He was so young and yet so courageous. He sneaked like a small mouse. He came unnoticed. They did not see him. He came unnoticed. And when he spoke, his voice so gentle, so steady. There was no fear. He came unnoticed.

He told me not to make a sound and when he looked me in the eyes I could not speak. He was so gentle, he was so sweet, I could not speak.

He opened the cage and help me get out. A boy. Such a young and sweet boy. His hair was rumpled, he looked so sweet. I took his hand. It was rough but still felt soft. That's how it was. That's how the sweet boy was.

They spotted us. The men. They spotted us. We had to run. They were behind us.

We jumped on his horse and we fled. So far we fled. We couldn't see them any more. His embrace was warm. I felt safe. He held me safe. I was not alone… not anymore.

Then I thought we'll be together forever. Then I thought nothing could set us apart.

"_Ride to the next village. The people are nice there. They'll help you."_

He wanted to leave me. He too wanted too leave me and I could not stop him. I had to be brave. At least, I had to be brave. For him. I did not cried. For him. I did not cried.

"_Seth"_ I called for his name. His name was Seth. Such a sweet name for such a sweet boy. I would never forget him.

As we departed she shone down on me once again. My mother. She smiled at me. And then I knew. I would see him again. I knew. So I waited.

Years have passed. I was a daughter of the sand. And sand I have been for years.

People have chased me away. I was different so they chased me away, but I did not care. With each second, with each minute, with each day I was coming closer to seeing him. I did not care, but only for him.

From town to town I walked, always searching. And then I found him. After all those years I have found him.

He saved me again. I belong to him.

I thought he had forgotten me but I did not care. I found him. He took me in. He healed my wounds; he caressed my face; he combed my hair. I was his. I would not let him go.

At the shelter of the night he had loved me. We have loved each other. I was his.

I am the daughter of the day; he is my father. I am the child of the night; she is my mother. I am the lover of the Priest; he is my everything.

I love him. Even if he throws me away I'll love him. I will always love him; I will always love his sweet face; his rumpled hair; his rough and in the same time soft hands; his warm embrace; his passionate kisses. I love him and always will.

He followed us. At each corner I saw his shadow. He grew darker with each moment. He would hurt him but I would never allow it. I would never allow it.

He took me in the depths of the shadows. And I was scared, not because I might die; I was scared because he might die and then I might never see him again. Please gods don't let him come save me. Keep him safe. Take me, but keep him safe.

But they didn't hear me. He came and looked for me. He came and saved me. And he had seen him. He had seen his other self. The one he trusted had betrayed him. The one who taught him the right way, turned to be a seed of evil. And he was his pupil.

I felt his disappointment. I felt his tears being born inside of him and his struggles to keep them locked. And still he saved me. He jumped after me. He risked his life to save me, despite his pain. I could sense him. I could feel his grip getting loose. And I had to do something. I had to save him. It was my turn.

I didn't want him to see it. But I couldn't save him otherwise. Alone I was weak. Together we were powerful. I was she and she was I. My dragon. My sister. My light.

Was he afraid? Did he despise me? No. I saw it in his eyes. The same sweetness. He still loved me.

Nights have passed. Nights full of love, full of passion and tender kisses. _I love you_.

He turned back. He is his father. He came after him.

So much pain and so much love and so much anger. He wanted to protect him. It wasn't his fault. Please forgive him. It wasn't his fault.

It hurt. The blast hurt. But I did not cried.

So much blood. Please look away. There's so much blood.

I'm sorry. I had to leave you. I'm sorry.

Please don't cry. I left you something. She is a part of me. She is my dragon, my sister, my light. She is a part of me.

I belong to you and she belongs to me. We belong to you. We love you.

I will come back.

I'm sorry. Please don't cry. I'm sorry.

I belong to you. I love you.

I am Kisara. I belong to you.


	13. 13 I am Seth

**A/N** Hi, guys! A new chapter. Not much, just a small reflexion of Seto's past-self. Hope you enjoy it and I promise next time the chapter will be more substantial.

Once again enjoy and thanks for taking the time to read it.

**Ch. 13 I am Seth**

I AM SETH and I belong to her.

I love her.

She is the warmth that caresses my face; she is the air I breath; she is my water when I am thirsty; she is my food when I am hungry; she is my light; she is my joy; she is my life and beyond.

I love her.

For too long I have been alone. For too long I have shed tears. For too long.

The day he left I died. The me before he left died. I could not laugh any more. I died. And then she came. An angel. A goddess.

The night has been as dark as the pitch and as cold as ice. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that I would find my light in that abyss. But still, there she laid a prisoner in chains.

I couldn't leave her. I couldn't hand her over to them. I just couldn't. So I risked everything to save her.

I sneaked at the shelter of darkness. I opened the cage and set her free. She was so beautiful; so radiant and I could hardly believe that she was indeed a human being. I thought I was dreaming; I thought I finally collapsed and surrendered to an illusion where I could finally be happy.

But she was real. By Ra she was real. Her soft touch, her satiny silver hair, her sweet mouth, her mesmerizing gaze … everything was real. How did I get that blessed?

I set her free. And we fled. It seemed like eternities to me. With her I felt I could leave forever. But I couldn't take her with me. I couldn't do that. People have done that to her since birth. I would not treat her like a piece of propriety.

I couldn't take her with me. But if she had asked. By Ra, if she had asked, I would have left everything behind me and start over along side her.

But she didn't and I had to let her go.

I watched her fading away into the distance and I felt like dying once again. _I can't go back to this reality_, I thought. _I can't go back_.

She left me. They left me … one by one … my father …. my angel… my mother….

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was burning me … the fire. The village was burning and it was burning me inside. But what burned me the most was the pain of having lost her, the anger of not being able to save her, the rage at what that damned bandits did. My dearest mother.

I couldn't control myself anymore and burst. I gave in to rage. I loped on them like a primitive animal but my reckless act was in vain. They were to strong for me. They put me down and I thought I that was the end.

I did not care. Death. I was already dead inside. I did not care. I had already lost everything. I did not care.

And then something burst out of the fire. The most amazing creature I have ever seen. So angelic and so demonic in the same time. So pure and so terrifying and yet I was not afraid. There was something about it that seemed so familiar. I was not afraid.

And then it was over. As fast as it started it was over. And I was alone in the ashes of their destructive deeds.

I did not die, though my spirit did. I was just a walking empty shelf wondering the ground.

The time spent at the palace should have defined my life and who I was.

I was the High Priest Seth. I dedicated my existence sealing demonic spirits into stones. And I was empty inside. After having lost everything … I was empty inside.

And one day she came to me again. My light. And I thought it was finally over. My pain and struggling were finally put to an end. This time I would not let her go.

When she gave herself to me I felt like I was an heaven. I never thought it was possible for someone to love me that much; so unconditionally, without waiting anything in return. I love her.

Her skin smelled like wild roses, so pure and so fresh. It was softer than the finest Egyptian silk. Her lips tasted sweeter than the heavenly honey of our land. Her voice sounded dearer than that of angels.

How did I come to be loved by such a goddess.

I love her.

Night after night we have loved each other.

I love her.

But he had betrayed me. He had betrayed my trust. He took her away. He put her in chains. He took my light away.

I tried to fight it. I tried so hard to fight it … but I failed.

And then one day she was gone. Kisara was gone. And it was all my fault. I lost. I lost to him. I surrendered to the darkness surrounding me. I let myself be swallowed by it and it had consumed me to the core.

I'm sorry … Kisara. I am so sorry.

It hurt so much I felt my body was being chopped into pieces. Limb by limb. Blood-drop by blood-drop. I promised myself I would never let her go. I promised her I would never let her go. And I didn't keep my promise.

How pathetic. How pitiful.

I love you Kisara.

With a last soft gaze and a last sweet kiss she left.

But before I could feel my entire world crumbling down I saw the sacrament of a new hope.

A gift. A beloved gift, and the hope for a fulfilled future.

She had given her to me. Her light … her sister … her dragon. And I shall keep her safe.

For eternities to come I shall keep her safe. And when I'll see you again I shall give your gift back. I shall keep her safe.

Wait for me. I will come. Wait for me. It won't be long. Wait for me.

And when we'll meet again, we'll know it will be forever. Wait for me.

I love you.

I am Seth and I belong to you.

I love you. Past … present … future … I will always love you.

Day … night …. I will always love you.

Heaven … hell … I will always love you.

I belong to you.

Wait for me.

It won't be long.

I love you.


	14. 14 I am Akunadin

**A/N **OK ok I know I said the next chapter would be more substantial but, theoretically, this one is just a part of the previous one) It's an insight view on Akunadin. Enjoy.

**Ch. 14 I am Akunadin**

I AM AKUNADIN and they belong to me.

I am LIGHT. They belong to me.

I tried to protect him. He was so young when I left, but I had no choice. My land needed me. My king needed me. It was my job and my responsibly. A task much bigger than my family.

I am sorry.

I can still see before my eyes his small frail stature as he waved me good-bye. I can still feel that throbbing ache in my chest as I had to leave them behind.

I am sorry.

I never left his side. I always made sure that he was safe, that he had everything he needed and when the time had come I took him as my apprentice and I made him the man he had become.

He did not know who I was and that was for the best. For my heart could not have survived to see the hatred in his eyes. I would not have survived if he had told me he hated me.

It was the best to keep myself hidden from him. That way, at least, I could guard him.

My punishment for leaving them would eat me in the after life.

I am sorry.

I was so proud. He was the High-Priest of Egypt, inferior only to the Pharaoh. The land needed him. And he was the right person to protect it and its people from evil.

**I am DARKNESS. They belong to me.**

**He didn't deserve such a destiny. Atemu didn't deserve to be the pharaoh of Egypt. My son did. Seth did. He was considerate, intelligent and powerful. He alone could protect Egypt. He alone was becomingly to be a pharaoh. He alone.**

**So I did everything to make sure he would receive what was rightfully his.**

**I don't regret it. I don't regret what I have done.**

**He deserved it. It was his right.**

**And then she came and for some reason I lost him. For some reason he began to distance himself from everything. He began to neglect his studies; the kingdom's rounds and I didn't understand. **

**Why?**

**Why?**

**It was all her fault. She put a spell on him. She bewitched him with her demonical beauty and he after all was a man. He gave in. **

**He gave in to lust and passion and that I could understand.**

_**I love her**_**, he said. That… I could not understand. That I could not allow.**

**Passion and lust comes and goes in a blink of an eye. Passion and lust you can forget after a good's night sleep.**

**Love is something that poisons your mind, which dissolves your reason until you become a puppet in strings; that dances and whirls according to the lover's whim. **

**Useless, pitiful creators. They're worth nothing more than dirt.**

**I would have killed her on spot, if it weren't for her power. **

**What she held was the key to Seth's future as pharaoh and whether he wanted it or not, I would force her on him. He would get her strength. He would get her ka and the monster that could defeat even the gods.**

**For that I gave my soul to darkness. I sacrificed everything, my body and soul, to grant him the life of a king. **

**I tried to convince him to dispose of her but he wouldn't listen. **_**I love her**_**. Those words I couldn't stand. His attitude I couldn't stand. So I did the only thing I could do.**

**I killed her. I took the power myself. If he wouldn't become pharaoh then I would. **

**So I killed her. I shot a blast through her heart and in an instant she was gone. The power was mine. She got what she deserved.**

**He cried. He screamed out of pain and misery, but I did not care. He was not my son. My son was a fighter and a winner. The youngster lying on his knees with the girl's body in his arms was just a coward. He got what he deserved.**

**There was no place for weak people in the world.**

**I had to destroy him. Darkness swallowed him. Everything was supposed to have ended in a few moments. **

**But then something happened. That girl. She came back. She broke through the darkness and released him from the fiery chains of hell. **

**Her light had destroyed me. **

**Her light had saved him.**

**I was defeated … for now. **

**I am DARKNESS. I will come back. They belong to me.**

I am LIGHT. I will come back. They belong to me.

**I will get my revenge. I will seek them both. I will destroy them both and I will throw them to the pits of hell where there's only pain and sorrow. And I will enjoy it.**

I will make things right. It is my entire fault. I am sorry. I will seek them both. I will bring them together and I will set right what was meant to be for thousands of years.

I will make things right.

**I am DARKNESS. I will destroy them**.

I am LIGHT. I will save them.

**I will hunt them.**

I will protect them.

**I will fight everyone that stands in my way.**

I will fight everyone that stands in my way.

**This is my time.**

This is my time.

**I am DARKNESS and they belong to me.**

I am LIGHT and they belong to me.

I am AKUNADIN and they belong to me.


	15. 15 Damage

**A/N Sorry for the late update. A bit of a writer's block I'm afraid. So one night while in bed with a 39,2 degrees Celsius temperature, the inspiration came to me. It didn't turn out as good as I expected, but anyway, I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

**Ch. 15 Damage**

"Mr. Kaiba, I'm very happy you turned to us for help. The incident with the shipment was most unfortunate, but I assure you Whitefield Enterprises will see to your demand."

The meeting had been a success so far, but Seto hadn't paid too much attention to it. Sure the matter was serious. The future of the new and improved Duel-Monsters software was in stake, but there was someone else in the room that had captured his entire attention.

He never thought this day would come. Not even in his wildest dreams did he imagine this. Five thousand years and still, here he was, the man that had robbed him of his most precious gift, the man that had literally destroyed his life: Akunadin. It all seemed so unreal that every time he would raise his sight and meet his, it seemed to him like an illusion. And yet here he was, Akunadin … in flesh. The real deal. What was the meaning of this? What was he suppose to do?

"Mr. Kaiba? Are you alright?"

The voice of Helena's father brought him back to reality. The man was looking at him like he was crazy and looking back at what he's been through lately, he wouldn't blame the guy.

"I'm sorry. I was just …analyzing the situation."

He then took the pen Andrew handed and signed his name on the contract. At least something good would come up from the meeting. And since his personal life was in such a mess, his career as the CEO of the greatest game company in the world had to be kept intact, or else he was convinced he would lose his mind.

"Mr. Kaiba, I might have to go out of town tomorrow, so I won't be here to see that all the arrangements are made according to plan. But rest assure that everything is in good hands. Mr. Forster here will see to it."

At the hearing of his words both Seto and Akunadin stood up. Seto knew that if he were to be in the same room with his past self's father, he might end up doing something regrettable. Ever since he started remembering things from his past he had planned his revenge. But somehow standing face to face with him now, he doubted the truthfulness of all he had had witnessed. Maybe this Dorian was just a normal guy with a familiar face. Maybe he wasn't Akunadin at all and the poor bastard had been played by faith to look like his arch-enemy. He might be right, for what he could know.

But what if he wasn't? What if he really was Akunadin and he had come back to destroy them once again. What other reason would there be for him to be so close to her? His mind was twirling. He couldn't make heads or tails of the entire situation and there was nothing he could do except be on his guard.

Akunadin was also distressed. Things were developing much faster than he had first anticipated and he wasn't ready to face Seto alone. He wasn't ready to reveal his plan just yet. And the encounter with that strange Akio had only made things worse. He had to revise his entire strategy. The feeling that something bad was about to happen wouldn't leave him alone. Kisara was in trouble.

They starred each other in the eye waiting for the next move, until Seto finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry Mr. Whitefield, but I would rather we settled this matter in person. If you will not be able to cancel your departure then I shall wait for your return."

Akunadin was surprised and relieved. He had dodged the bullet. "But the release date of your new software is at the end of the month. And I'm not sure that …. " Andrew pulled out his business agenda from his brief-case, went through it until he got to the page with the arranged meeting and scrabbled something with his fountain pen in.

"I think I will be able to see the arrangements through. Anyway, sorry for the inconvenience and thank you for understanding."

* * *

Helena was sitting on a large leather couch in the waiting room. She desperately wanted to talk to Dorian. Something must have happened, she just knew it. She had seen the bandage on his left arm. This couldn't have just been an accident, Dorian was always vey careful. She had wanted to stay and ask him then what had happened; why was he hurt. But she couldn't have done that, it was after all an important meeting, she just couldn't have dragged him out of her father's office and talk to him. Business was business and she respected that, even if it was eating her up inside.

"Miss Whitefield, would you like something to drink? Coffee or maybe some tea?"

Lucia Cornell was her father's secretary. Actually she had been his secretary for the last three and a half years now and still going. She was very pretty, a bit too slender, Helena thought, but nevertheless pretty. She had shoulder-length curly blond hair, that could get so loose and wild, especially on windy days, that Lucia always had to keep it tight into a bun when she was at work. She had to look professional after all.

"Lemon tea, if you have some, please".

"Sure, right away".

Helena was very fond of her. She was very nice and honest and Helena appreciated those qualities the most in people. With twenty-one she had married a history professor at a local high-school that was fifteen years her age. Back then everybody had been against it: her parents, her friends. No one thought their marriage would last, not only because of the age difference but because they had different personalities. She was a young, fresh out of college, pop music fanatic, environmental committed person, on the verge on barging on a trip through Europe and a weakness for tacos. He was a very respectable high-school history professor, still caught up in the "peace-and-love" fashion of the seventies, a passion for collecting bumper-stickers and guitars, and suffering from a sever case of ailurophobia, due to a very embarrassing and somehow disturbing, for him, incident with a cat while he was five.

Anyway they've met in a bar once. She was wearing a deep red strapless dress with a piece of toilet-paper stuck to her shoes; he was kind enough to tell her. They started talking, then one thing led to another and they were married eight months later, after a very private marriage on a cruise- ship. And they have been living happily ever after for going on five years now.

Sure it must have been hard for them dealing with her moving to Japan for a year, but Jerry, that was her husband's name, had been very understanding and supportive of her and her career, and finally caved in and agreed that this was a great opportunity for her. One year wasn't that long and besides, summer break was knocking at the door, and then he will fly to Japan and be with her for the three summer months.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Helena took the cup of tea, put in some honey and took a sip out of it. It tasted really good and was really refreshing and it did have the right temperature for a tea. She enjoyed it although she mostly drank the tea hot.

"Could you possibly tell me whether my father has another appointment after this one or not?"

It was getting pretty late. It was half past five now and normally the program would be until six. Of course her father often stood in late to finish the paper work. He would never do that at home. He liked to keep his career separated from his private life. Business was business and family was family and he knew from experience that one shouldn't mix the two together. There have even been numerous occasions when he would have meetings at the late hours of the night, since he had to deal with foreign clients and all.

Hardly did Lucia managed to answer Helena's question, when the door of her father's office opened and out stood Seto Kaiba with a somehow bewildered and disturbed look on his face. Helena stood up. Judging by the look on Seto's face she thought the meeting didn't go all that well, but then her father came out as well, shook Seto's hand once more and assured him that everything would go according to plan.

_So they did sign the contract, _Helena thought, _but why is he so upset then?_

Seto took to leave. He wished he could do that without looking her in the eye, but there was something about them that was attracting him to the point he couldn't look away. The same was with Helena. There was something about this man that was alluring her and despite the protests inside her mind not to stare at him like a cow, she couldn't take her eyes of him. The moment was interrupted by her father inviting Kaiba to a small get-together on Sunday, as her family would host a "welcome to town" party, nothing too demanding or formal since there were only family members, closest friends, staff and some clients that were attending it.

"I hear you have a little brother. I would very much enjoy if you could bring him too. IT will be a fun party".

Helena smiled. Her father had always been a family man, who knew how to value the commitment, trust and hard work that a family requires, in a man. If Kaiba would play his cards right he could find in Andrew Whitefield a trustworthy and loyal business associate and friend.

"Thank you very much for the invitation".

As much as he would have liked to decline it, he couldn't. He needed those chips and it would be a big mistake for him getting on his bad side. He would have to see things through though. Akunadin would probably be at the party as well, and Kisara for sure. He had to prepare himself. He could use this opportunity to find out more about this so-called Dorian Foster and his connection to the Whitefield family and most of all to Kisara. There was something fishy about this entire situation and he didn't know exactly what to do, how to react or who to turn for help.

"I'll be taking my leave now. Have a pleasant evening".

"Thank you, likewise."

Seto then turned and left. The day had been pretty hectic so far and to think it wasn't over yet.

Dorian was standing alone in Andrew's office. He had faced Seto for the first time and he had come out of it in one piece. He had seen Seto's rage in his eyes. No doubt he had wanted to confront him then and there, probably even to punch him in the face, and who could blame him. He would probably react in a same matter if he were in Seto's situation.

He knew that the day in which he'll meet him would come soon, but he didn't expect it to happen so fast. He hadn't been at all prepared. This encounter took him by surprise and he had been all to more unprepared because of the incident with that strange individual, Akio Naoko, and those disturbing words, that wouldn't let his mind rest for even a bit "_I am … you_". So far he couldn't find an explanation for the guy's statement, nor could he figure out who he was, but he knew one thing for sure: he was after Helena, and he was determined never to let anything happen to her even if that meant he would have to do something regrettable.

"Dorian! What happened?"

Helena took Dorian's hand into her own. She was trying to comfort him and examine the wound, but Dorian pulled his hand quickly. He didn't want Helena to worry, but most of all he didn't want her finding out what had happened.

"Oh this? It's nothing really. I was a little clumsy; I tripped and cut my hand one a broken piece of glass. It's nothing serious so you needn't worry."

He then caressed Helena's face and placed a kiss on her forehead to reassure her. But Helena wasn't at all convinced by his excuse. 'Clumsy'. Dorian was exactly the opposite of clumsy. That word, the definition of that concept didn't even exist in his universe. He was always so serious and did everything so perfect one would thing he was a machine and not a human being.

"I…". She wanted to say she didn't believe him but was interrupted by her father, who had overheard their discussion and came in to see if Dorian was really alright.

"Did you went by the hospital and got the wound checked out?"

A small trade of worry and in the same time anger was sensed in Andrew's voice. Dorian had been hurt and didn't tell anyone about it. Didn't he trust them? They were supposed to be friends. Dorian should know that he could always count on him for help and support.

"Of course. I went straight to the hospital. And … I'm sorry, sir."

"For what?"

"For making you worry."

Andrew started laughing. Dorian could say the strangest of things sometimes. He wondered if that was due to the fact that he was a bit older, or because he was brought up that way.

"Dorian, you needn't apologize. I'm just happy that you're ok. And next time let us know, will you?"

Now that she looked at his face, Dorian did seem a little better. Maybe what he said really happened and she was just being paranoid. But somehow she couldn't shake this feeling that something else was going on.

* * *

"Where are you going, big brother?"

Meeting Akunadin the previous day had let Seto with an excruciating headache and tons of unanswered questions. He knew that he couldn't find out more from Yugi and the internet hadn't been of too much help for him. He had spent his entire night searching for something that could shed some light in the twisted situation he was in now, but with no luck. It was at five o'clock in the morning, when he went to sleep, when he had thought about going and asking Ishizu for help.

"I'm going to Egypt. I need to talk to Ishizu about something."

Mokuba knew that something important must have happened. His brother wouldn't just take his Blue-Eyes-Jet and fly all the way to Egypt just to say hello to Ishizu.

"Why? What happened?"

He was hopelessly asking Seto for the reason and as expected he didn't received an explanation. Seto could sure be stubborn sometimes. When he would set his mind on something, especially something important, that he couldn't handle by himself, he wouldn't talk to anyone about it, not even to his little brother.

"Don't you school to attend to?"

It was clearly as daylight that it had something to do with that new girl Yugi told him about; that new girl that was supposed to be the reincarnation of his big brother's past self lover and the one who bore the spirit of the Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon. Mokuba took a moment to analyze the situation. Now that he thought about it, this was all so twisted that he somehow doubted his own sanity. Was this for real? All the magic, the Shadow Realm, the Memory World, the Pharaoh, it all seemed so unreal.

"Seto … be careful!"

He decided to let the matter to rest. If Seto wouldn't tell him anything than that meant that he himself didn't know what exactly was going on. He wouldn't fight with him anymore; he would be patient and wait for Seto to come to him. At least he would take a burden down from his back. It was support that his brother needed right now, and not an interrogation.

"I will. I'll be back by tonight. Take care."

* * *

Egypt looked exactly like the last time he had seen it: sand so far his eyes could see and burning heat that made his brain melt inside his head. He despised Egypt not because it was hot or sandy or anything, but because it was the place that turned his life into a living hell. The country was all in all great and in the past, before anything of this happened, he would have wished to visit it with Mokuba. But now he stood as far away from it as possible. He wouldn't even fly to Egypt unless he had no other choice, or unless he couldn't find the solution anywhere else.

Ishizu was investigating an old papyrus in her office when the door flee opened and in stepped the CEO of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba, with two museum guards behind him, who excused themselves for not being able to prevent him for storming in.

"It's ok you two. I'll handle this. You can go now."

Ishizu was surprised. Seto Kaiba was the last person he had expected storming in when she woke up that Wednesday morning. And she thought it would be an uneventful day. Something big must have happened for him to come here unannounced like he did.

"Can I help you with something, Kaiba?"

She put the papyrus aside for fear it could get damaged and then made some tea and took some crackers out from the drawer of her desk and put them in the table. Seto went and took a seat on one of the armchairs. He wanted to be as close to the AC as possible. It was nearly noon and the temperature was raising fast. Now that he was sitting down, he noticed how tidy and professional Ishizu's office looked. He always thought that archeologists were messy people, always having their rooms filled with tools, ancient artifacts, dusty documents. He was pretty impressed.

"I'm sorry to storm in like this. I have something to talk to you about."

Ishizu poured the coffee in the cups and put them on the table. Now that she thought about it, she should have served cold coffee seeing how hot it was getting outside.

"What happened?"

She took a seat on the armchair next to Seto. He was thinking, looking like he was trying to find the right words to explain her. She took a sip from the coffee. It was pretty hot, that she burnt he tongue a little, and needed a tide bit more sugar.

"A new girl arrived at the Domino High-school about a month ago. Nothing out of the ordinary, I know. But you know this girl looks exactly like that girl, Kisara, I saw when I was in the Memory World with Yugi and the Kindergarten, the one my so called past self fell in love with, the one who sheltered the spirit of the Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon."

Ishizu was amazed. Sure, reincarnation was a living part of not only her life, but her religion also. And she herself stood as an evidence for that, she was nevertheless the reincarnation of Isis. That Kisara was reincarnated shouldn't therefore be out of the ordinary. But her soul had been tied with the one of the Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon, that is that upon her death, the two souls have converged into one single soul. For both Kisara and the Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon to exist in the same world, at the same time was a problem. That wasn't possible.

"How could this be?"

"That was my reaction, too."

"No, Kaiba. You reacted that way because you don't believe in reincarnation."

Seto's face twitched. Sure he had his doubts about the issue, but there was no need for her to tell it in such a tone.

"Life is a circle. Out of death comes life, and out of life comes death. That's just how the universe works. But Kisara shouldn't be here now if the Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon also exists in the same time and realm as her."

"What does that mean?"

Ishizu hesitated. She didn't know whether she should tell him the truth or not. Kisara might have been reincarnated for him. This just might be their long awaited second chance to be together. But if what Kaiba was saying was true, then the girl could be in serious danger.

"They can't both survive." Seto was thunder stricken. What was she talking about?

"One of them must be destroyed. They can't both live in the same time and place, Kaiba. They will consume each other until one of them will parish. You'll see it. They would both grow tired and weak. Unless you don't want to lose Kisara, you will have to destroy the Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon."

Seto burst into laughter and jumped from his seat. It was ridiculous. This was a real life human being and a card she was talking about. It was absurd. He had definitely lost it trying to find an answer by talking to Ishizu. She was as crazy as the other members from the geek-squad.

"Is this a joke? Are you serious?"

Ishizu calmly lifted the cup of coffee and took a sip out of it. It had gotten colder. It was just right. She then put it on the table, went to the safe, opened it and took something that looked like a brown leather agenda from it, closed the safe again and returned to her seat. Seto didn't know what to expect.

"What's this?" Ishizu handed him the agenda.

"Take a look!"

He took the agenda from her hand somehow scared of what he would find inside it. When he opened it he stumbled across tones of articles, photos, reports dating three thousand years back.

"What's this?"

"It contains all the records my family has collected along the years. They're all similar cases. As you can see there are only few cases in which the humans have survived. In most of them the monster part had prevailed."

"Yeah, right. And you really expect me to believe this nonsense? I'm not as gullible as you think." He closed the agenda and put it on the table without throwing it any other look.

"This is serious Kaiba. That girl could die, if you don't do something."

Ishizu was right and Seto knew it. But somehow he found it hard to believe that what she had just said only a moment ago could be true. It sure did seem crazy enough.

"There's something else."

Seto's face became serious which made Ishizu believe that perhaps Seto decided to take the matter seriously.

"That guy, Akunadin, is also here."

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. Helena had made plans to go with Tea and the others to the Solarium. It was a good opportunity to go out, explore the town and get to know each other better. Unfortunately something came up and neither of them could come anymore. Yugi's mom had just come back to town for a surprise visit, so Yugi was busy helping her preparing a small dinner party for the family members.

Tea also had guests. Her grandparents on her mother's said came to visit. Apparently Tea had forgotten about that and remembered only when the two stood on the front porch. Joey had to help his little sister, Serenity, with a school project. Naturally he wasn't going to tell her no, was he? Tristan had unfortunately come down with a quite terrible cold. Helena took pity on the poor guy, all alone in his apartment and prepared a nice warm quite tasty chicken soup for him.

When she had arrived at Tristan's apartment she had been astonished as how messy and dirty the place was. She had heard that boys were a bit messier than the girls, but by God, food was rotting under his couch. Tristan however had been a true gentleman. He offered her a seat, brought her some tea, which tasted really bad, and even had an attempt at cleaning up the place but had been in no condition of doing so.

So Helena had stayed and cleaned up the place; it was after all a favorable environment for the development of bacteria. At that rate, Tristan's illness was bound to get worse, instead of getting better. So after two hours of cleaning, whipping and washing dishes, she had left his apartment contempt with the result and relived that Tristan was now living in a healthy environment. She would call him later to check on him, for sure.

It was now eleven o'clock and the solarium was nowhere in sight. She thought about asking someone for instructions, but she lacked courage to do so, since everyone seemed in a hurry and she really didn't want to disturb them. So she had been circling the area for the past half an hour, looking at the show case of some clothing store, not at all impressed with the items of clothing pictured there.

She had almost given up going to the solarium. It was almost noon and she had to be home by four to help her mother with the preparations. The party was tomorrow and there were still a lot of things that needed to be done. Her relatives were arriving tonight, something Helena was eagerly looking forward to. Just when she was about to call for a cab, she heard the voice of someone she recognized all to well.

"All alone on such a beautiful day?"

Helena turned to face the owner of the words. And in front of her he stood, wearing a black suite and a purple shirt, that was opened at the neck and which was stressing out his body structure in quite an attractive way, she had to admit.

"Akio."


End file.
